I Don't Like Happy Endings
by hellhadanopening
Summary: Stiles learns that Jackson has feelings for him, but is worried it might just be sexual. What if he actually likes him back? Not to mention the find of a new creature that they know nothing about, but knows everything about Beacon Hills. Rated M for language and smut. In Hiatus because i suck lol
1. Remember My Cousin Miguel?

**Alright, so this is the first story I have ever put up on here. I'm very nervous about my writing and how people will react to it. Hope some will like it.**

**Warning! I will not post more unless I get reviews. What's the point of adding more if no one is liking it enough to review.**

**Warning #2 Yes, I know I write out of character. I know it can piss some people off, but it's my fic and I love controlling my own little world.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DON"T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY CHARACTERS. **

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed as he walked out to his jeep from the high school. He had just left from another detention that Mr. Harris had given him. This time there was literally no reason for a detention, he had just happened to be alive today. Mr. Harris had literally told him that there was no other reason he was giving the detention.<p>

He opened the driver's side door trying to figure out how he was going to get his father to believe him. He hopped in and started his car and…

"So where is Scott?"

"Holy –. " Stiles jumped and pressed himself against his door and screamed at Derek.

Derek pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes until the screaming petered out to heavy breathing. "So where is he? There is something I need to tell him and you also."

"Well what is it?" He said starting to finally calm all the way down and began to drive to Scott's house. He grabbed his phone and dialed his friend's number and looked over at Derek. He was staring straight ahead, ignoring Stiles' question like always. His eyes were focused on something besides the road. Stiles turned back to the road and focused back to the voice coming from the phone in his ear.

"Sorry, Derek is kind of freaking me out like normal." He answered his friend's 'hello.'

"Well, where are you?" He asked.

"We're on our way to your house," he answered as he turned down Scott's street. There was silence for a moment and muffled laughter in the background. "You're at Allyson's."

"Can we meet up somewhere else?" He said trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Meet us at my house." He answered and was waiting for him to say okay when he heard the dial tone and dropped his phone in his lap.

"I don't want to wait on him; I have better things to do." Derek growled, obviously pissed that he was told to wait.

"Well if you want to tell us something that bad then just say it and I'll tell him and you can leave." Stiles parked his jeep, and opened his door. Derek grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can't stand them, I'm trying to teach them and they just won't learn. They argue all the time, and don't even get me started on Erica." Derek looked lost as he stared at Stiles.

It took Styles a few moments to understand that he was talking about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "You are the one who turned them, and you can't take that back."

Derek's face screwed up in a look of incredulity, "Turn them back? I just want to get away from them."

"So you only want to meet with me and Scott so you can whine and complain?" Stiles breathed out. He closed the door and began to walk up the path to his house. He opened the door, quickly walked in, and slammed it hoping Derek would get that he wanted him gone.

Unfortunately Derek wasn't paying attention. As Stiles sat down at his computer and began to the wait for it to start up he leaned back and closed his eyes. He heard scraping outside his window and then Derek was sitting on his bed.

"I need a place to stay when I'm not being bothered with them. Also, with them thinking I hate you; they won't think that I would be hiding away here." He smiled a rare smile and lay back on the bed, drawing his hands behind his head.

Stiles eyes widened and he felt himself about to panic. "No, no, no, no, and did I mention that I said no."

Derek sat up and put his hands together like he was about to beg. "You have no idea what it is like to live with them. The mental pain they cause me every day. I will pay you, I will do anything."

Stiles slowly smiled. Derek's face fell knowing he was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>Scott let himself into his best friend's house like he normally did. He took the steps two at a time to the bedroom. Allyson was in the car waiting for him. Tomorrow was the full moon so tonight was there last night of the weekend together. Wondering why Derek had stop hating him long enough to talk to him, he reached for the door knob.<p>

"I will not do that." The sound of a pissed off Derek came from behind the door.

"Please, you said you would do anything." Stiles' voice was filled with some kind of odd cheeriness.

"That doesn't mean I want to go on a date with a guy." Derek hissed out the last world.

Scott felt his mind whirl; Stiles was asking Derek out on a date? Stiles is gay? What about his obsession with Lydia? Cover-up?

"Please. You said you'd do anything." Stiles now sounded flustered.

"I can't date a sixteen year old." Derek spit.

Scott couldn't listen to this any longer. He opened the door to find Derek and Stiles facing each other. Derek had a very disgusted face, while Stiles had a smirk that made Scott shiver.

"You guys can't date, that's just so… odd." Scott looked frantically at both of them who looked shocked to see him. "I didn't even know you like guys, I thought you liked Lydia?" He looked at Stiles as if he had never known him.

Stiles looked at Derek before turning to Scott. "Dude, you need to stop eavesdropping."

Derek frowned at him. "Isn't that what you do most of the time?"

Stiles opened his mouth to deny it, but changed his mind. "He wants a place to stay to get away from the three stooges," Derek growled at his comment but Stiles ignored it. "So I told him he could stay here, _if _he went on a date with Danny."

Scott felt so relieved. Stiles was his best friend, but him liking guys would have made everything awkward; he changed in front of him many times. He sat down beside Derek on the bed and turned to him. "You like guys?"

Derek huffed and stood to get away from him. He ran his hands through his hair. "All I want to do is get away from them when I'm done trying to train them. This dumbass will let me stay here if I go on a date with some Danny kid who thinks I'm Stiles cousin, Miguel."

Scott stared at him for a moment then busted up laughing. He wiped away tears of laughter, "That is amazing."

Stiles smiled with gratitude, "Thanks, finally someone loves my ideas."

"You're idea will get the kid killed, because if he tries anything with me I will rip him apart; limb from tiny scrawny limb." Derek got closer to Stiles face with each of his last words till Stiles could smell his dinner on his breath; lasagna?

"Danny isn't scrawny." Scott said to Derek who wasn't listening.

"So you're going to do it." Stiles lifted his phone to his ear, already having dialed Danny's number.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days, and I will make sure your torture will last for weeks."

Stiles smiled as Danny answered. "You remember my cousin Miguel right?"

* * *

><p>Erica watched everyone walk into school from her spot in the passenger seat of Derek's car. She looked over to Derek who was giving her the 'get out already' look. She sighed and opened the door and began the trek to the worse place of her life.<p>

Derek had been acting weird for the last couple days, ever since he said he was going to meet with Scott and Stiles. Also he wasn't staying at the ware house anymore. But every day he would get angrier and angrier and the training would get harder and harder. Whatever it was that was pissing him off she hoped it would end soon, her back still hurt where he stabbed her.

She opened the door and of course Isaac was right there waiting on her. She acted nice toward him because having animosity in the pack was not good, or so Derek says all the time. Erica didn't really like him at all, he was always following her, always trying to get her attention and it annoyed the shit out of her. A relationship was not something she wanted, at least not with him.

First hour bell rings as she sits at her desk with, take a guess, Isaac. He pushes his chair all the over so that their arms are touching. She sighs and stares at the one guy she wouldn't mind touching her. His long brown, unkempt hair and muscles that tried to push out of his shirt begged for her touch.

Scott didn't exactly feel the same back. He was obsessed with that Allison girl, the human. Why would a wolf like _him_, want a human like _her_. What makes her really confused is that her whole family wants to kill him. Her mind is brought back to reality by her teacher slapping a ruler on the desk of the even more annoying than Isaac, Stiles.

"Stillinski, why do you always show how, stupid, you are? Can't you hide it at all; can you pretend to be smart? I wouldn't even mind if you cheated once in a while." Everyone in the class began the usual laughter at Stiles' expense. Even though she didn't like him, Erica also knew what it was like to be laughed at every day for something that wasn't her fault.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" She yelled at the teacher. Everyone turned in their seats to look at her. She didn't realize she had stood until she felt her legs moving her out the door, and away from the burning of stares. The bathroom welcomed her by being empty of other students.

She took to the stall at the very end. She used to come here once a day, to let out her frustrations, to cry. Just like those old days the tears came and she let them. All the stress of Derek's training, the stress of the Kanima, and now the flood of memories were working against her nerves. She let herself go, let herself get whatever relief she could from her tears. The clicking of heels interrupted her crying and Erica stopped herself from more embarrassment.

"Hello?" Erica jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She didn't want to show she had been crying, but if they said anything she could just rip their throats out.

She opened the stall door to find the annoyingly snobby redhead adding more makeup to the pounds already on. Erica wiped her eyes and went to wash her hands beside the snob. It was quiet for only a moment before Lydia opened her mouth to input her unwanted opinions and advice.

"So the tears are for Stiles?" She didn't look over at her, but Erica could sense her… was that jealousy?

"There diffidently not for him." She scoffed at the idea.

"Oh, okay. So what was it for?" She said curiously, though she probably just wanted something to gossip about.

"Why do you even care about some lowlife like me? I sure as hell don't want your prissy ass to give a shit." She smiled a horribly fake smile and Lydia glared at her.

Lydia pulled her nail file away from her fingers and pointed it right at Erica's throat. "Just because I act like a snobby idiot doesn't mean that's who I really am. I could walk out of here and tell every little pointless soul that you were in here smearing your already badly applied makeup with tears of self pity."

Erica was taken aback by the sudden aggression from the usual sarcastic; don't give a shit about anything, ginger. "Well why would you care about my feelings anyway," She asked.

Lydia took her time putting every piece of makeup back into her bag as she thought over an answer. She finally looked up at the unknown beauty in front of her and answered with, "I know how it feels to go from being the girl people ignore to the girl everyone wants to know. I know what it's like to be kept awake at night by thoughts of "what if.

"What if I hadn't changed that one little thing about myself? I would probably still be invisible with no friends. No body to understand what I'm going through. No friends to even listen to me. If I was you I wouldn't push away everyone who is trying to help. You need them far more than you think."

After a brief pause she smiled and left a shocked Erica to her thoughts. She wasn't expecting Lydia to have a heart, or to even understand what Erica was going through. Maybe she should take her advice, maybe she should be nicer. As the nausea of the thought of being nice to Isaac passed she finally left the bathroom for hopefully the last time.

* * *

><p>"Which one looks better: the purple one or the red one?" Danny held up the shirts for Jackson to critic.<p>

Jackson grunted, "I really don't care, at all. You shouldn't even be going. The dude could be a serial killer, or just ugly."

Danny sighed; ever since Jackson found out he was going on a date with Stiles cousin he was always trying to make up excuses for Danny not to go. "Again, why do you even care? Also, I've met the dude, he is sexy personified. Also if he kidnaps me I doubt I'm going to complain that much."

Danny slid off his shirt and slipped on the tight red shirt, which showed off his muscles, which he had worked hard on. He turned to show Jackson, who just nodded meaninglessly.

"What if he rapes you?" He looked like he had figured out the key to stop him from going, but it was useless.

"It's not rape if you're willing." Danny smiled at Jackson and patted him on the shoulder and left him in the room alone.

* * *

><p>Derek growled at Stiles as he tried to push the Alpha into the restaurant. Stiles finally gave up and just stood beside him. Derek hadn't said a word the whole ride there; he barely even let Stiles bring him. Stiles wanted to watch and make sure Derek wasn't rude to Danny, or didn't kill him. He also needed to see Derek's face if Danny said something sexual.<p>

Stiles turned to Derek, "You can't be mean to him, and remember your name is Miguel."

Derek ignored everything he was saying. All he could think of is what would happen if anyone, let alone his pack, saw him, though it would probably work better to keep Erica from flirting with him than throwing her into walls.

"Is this the same boy from that day I borrowed a shirt from you?" He asked barely remembering the face.

"Yes!"

"So at least he isn't that ugly."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Don't say that when he gets here."

"Whatever."

Stiles searched around and saw Danny getting out of a car across the parking lot. "There he is, now don't be mean, and try to at least make it seem like your actually gay."

"Get away from me before I rip out your throat."

"That's diffidently a no-no." Derek glared at him and Stiles scurried away to a corner of the restaurant to watch from afar.

Stiles watched in amazement as Derek _smiled_ as Danny walked up to him. Stiles wished that he could hear them talking as he watched Danny blush. They took a booth beside the window and Stiles sat back with relief as he watched Danny laugh at whatever Derek had said.

"Why is Derek with a guy?" Stiles jumped and flipped his chair backward and fell with it. He stared up at the sadistic smile on Erica's face. "You're looking a bit… down." She sneered at him pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

Stile sat up and fixed his chair and slowly sat down in it, hoping he wouldn't be falling out of it again. "What are you doing here?" He looked over at her staring intently at the two.

"Who would have thought that Derek was gay?" She didn't sound jealous like he thought she would, she sounded more like she was about to laugh.

They sat there for almost twenty minutes before she broke the silence. "About this morning," He looked over at her confused until he remembered her outburst in first period.

"Yeah what was up with that; last time I checked the only time you think of me is figuring out how hard you need to hit me to knock me out." He smirked and she actually smiled. He mock fainted, "Oh my, who would have thought Erica Reyes could smile?" She turned away blushing.

"Yeah, I don't think everyone needs to know that." She controlled her facial expression and turned to him, "The only reason I stood up for you this morning is because I used to be the one people picked on for having _health_ issues. To see a teacher call a student an idiot or anything at all just pisses me off."

He smiled. Stiles never thought to see this side, or any other side beside the 'I'm gonna kill you' side of Erica ever. It felt nice to know that even the tough Erica had a soft side. "I'm glad you did, I thought that any wolf that was with Derek had nothing more than a hard piece of coal left of their heart."

She laughed and turned to Stiles. "Please, did you know that Boyd secretly loves paranormal romance novels?"

Stiles burst out laughing but calmed himself at nearby people's glares. He leaned closer to Erica, "You have got to be kidding me? Like werewolf romance books?"

She leaned in also, enjoying herself for the first time in weeks. "Oh you have no idea. They have the sappy hugging or kissing couple on the cover and everything. He prefers to read about vampires though. Probably wishes Derek had been one instead of a big bad wolf." They both leaned back in their seats laughing hysterically. They got 'shh-ed' by their neighbors and tried miserably to calm themselves.

"Don't even get me started about Isaac. He sleeps with a stuffed animal." Stiles looked at her incredulously.

"You're lying. What is it a teddy bear?" He asked. He had never thought that the hard, evil bros would have secrets like these; let alone that Erica was the one he was having a great time with sharing them.

She leaned in close and whispered, "A stuffed monkey, named Bubbles."

They laughed so hard that they threw their arms around each other. They never noticed that their faces were so close until Erica looked into Stiles eyes and noticed something she never realized, she liked Stiles. Styles stopped laughing and stared back. They were so close; he could hear her heart beat, even though he wasn't a wolf. She leaned in closer and he knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't going to stop her…

… Jackson was.

"Well as much as this looks interesting, why is Derek with Danny?

* * *

><p>Derek was confused by how it was so easy to pretend to be on a date, with a guy. <em>I'm not gay, am I? <em>He thought for a moment remembering his heat filled nights with Kate. _Nah, I'm just a great actor._ He smiled as Danny blushed as he said how cute his shirt was, _too easy._

"So Miguel, what made you want to go on a date with me? I would have never thought a guy like _you _would go on a date with a guy like _me_?"

They both ordered cokes before Derek answered, as Miguel. "Well I never would have guessed you were gay. I just happened to be telling Stiles how cute," He forced it out, but it seemed as if Danny didn't notice, "you were, when he brought it up that you were gay. When I found out I was coming back for a visit from… Canada, I figured why not have fun while I was down here."

Danny lowered his eyes to his menu at that. Derek cursed at himself; Danny didn't want fun. Derek thought for a moment before adding, "But if it could turn to something more why not right?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I guess. I understand what you're saying I guess; you live in Canada and couldn't always come down here."

Derek nodded, he couldn't think of any other topic to conversate about so he began to study his menu, though he wasn't sure he was hungry. They sat there until Derek could hear obnoxious laughter from somewhere behind him.

He turned to find Erica and Stiles trying to keep in their laughter over whatever their amusement came from. What were they doing together anyway? Erica could laugh? Were they laughing at him? He grew pissed thinking that he was the amusement.

How did Erica even know he was going to be here? What would happen if she went and told the other betas? They would never completely respect him, they would slack and it would take him even more time to get them back into fearing him. He was in the middle of thinking of a way of getting to her when a voice interrupted him.

"Miguel?"

"What the fuck kinda name is that?" Derek glared at him. Danny's eyes grew wide in shock. Derek immediately felt bad, he usually never felt bad. "I'm sorry," he actually meant it. He looked around to find a few people staring at him.

"You're not really gay are you?"

Derek looked into his eyes and was surprised not to find sadness; he found a look that said 'of course.' Derek decided that a night free of the betas was not worth lying to this kid. Did he really wanna be staying at Stiles' anyways? Nah, he'll deal with his betas. "No. Sorry."

He nodded and put his menu down. "Stiles put you up to this?" Derek nodded. "What's your real name?"

Derek smiled. "Derek."

"Suits you aren't really from Canada."

"Nope."

Danny nodded as if that summed up everything. He stood and grabbed his coat. "I know I'm only sixteen, but I feel we both need a beer." He offered as he noticed the laughter and who it was coming from.

Derek looked in that direction, "Maybe more than one."

* * *

><p>Stiles jumped as Jackson sat beside him. They all watched as Derek and Danny left together.<p>

"You don't think they like each other, right?" Jackson said, for some reason looking … scared?

Stiles was speechless for a few moments. He knew that Derek would go through the date but not leave with Danny. "Ummmm…"

"You set them up on a date didn't you?" Jackson growled. His eyes shined with a 'you better say no' look. Stiles looked over at Erica who looked at him with a ha-you-got-busted look. He made a pleading look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was my idea. How cute are they?" She smiled at him and gave Stiles the 'you owe me' look when Jackson looked back at the door.

"They won't work together at all. Why would you guys even do this?" He looked lost, but also pissed. Stiles watched as scales began to appear on the back of Jackson's hands.

"I'm sorry it was just a deal I made with him. He had to go on a date with Danny to be able to stay with me. Derek is not gay I swear and he doesn't like Danny." Stiles watched relief flow over Jackson's face and the scales lighten to skin at the last part. Stiles wondered why he seemed to care so much.

He was going to ask before being interrupted by Erica. "Why would he want to stay with you? He has a perfect place at the warehouse." She looked curious and kind of hurt. Stiles didn't like to see her hurt for some reason, he felt his heart clench, but it was too good to pass up.

He turned to Jackson with a smirk, "Why do you care if Danny does get with Derek?" Stiles got confirmation when Jackson became flustered saying how he just didn't want Danny to get hurt.

Stiles smiled that smile that just screamed… blackmail. "Well then Erica I'm sorry but I must leave, I have to go talk with Scott." He stood to walk away and a hand grabbed his arm.

"Why does Derek want to stay with you?"

He turned to Erica feeling kind of bad about telling her. He just felt so much closer to her right now that he felt he must tell her. "He said you guys get on his nerves. All he wants is to be by himself sometimes."

Erica scoffed and faked laugh. "Please, he wants to do nothing but train and complain about catching the Kanima." Stiles had to stop himself from looking over at Jackson who was watching the door again. He gave a shrug to Erica then followed the path to the door. He walked a couple blocks away where he parked his car so that Danny wouldn't know he was here and was pushed roughly against the car.

"You're gonna tell Scott nothing because it was nothing." Stiles turned and smiled at Jackson. He knew that he was most likely about to get the crap beat out of him, but he would take the chance.

"You aren't fooling anyone Jackson; you like Danny. The big, scary, popular jock likes boys." A single thought came to Stiles and he burst out laughing; what if Lydia found out. Jackson fisted his shirt and pressed the boy against his car.

"What are you laughing at, you're not gonna tell anyone, you can't. I know I've been a douche to you but I swear I can be a whole lot worse." Jackson looked pissed. He had just admitted it; that he liked boys, but now Stiles didn't want to tell anyone. For some reason he felt sympathy for the jerk who screwed with him every chance he could.

"I won't tell anyone." Jackson dropped him roughly, but looked relieved. He looked over his shoulder as if someone might have heard there conversation. Stiles watched as the tension rolled off his shoulders and he seemed more relaxed than usual.

"You know, I don't even care that you know. I like guys Stiles, but say something and I'll flay you with my favorite knife." Jackson leaned beside Stiles on his car. Stiles felt awkward now; he wasn't going to tell anyone, but that didn't call for the murderous threats.

"I bet. Now I got to get home so, umm, bye." Stiles walked over to the driver side door and jumped inside and started the car. A knock on his window brought a sigh from his throat. He rolled down his window, "What do you want now, Jackson?"

He looked as if what he was about to ask was disgusting. Please don't ask for something sexual. "I sort of walked here; so you should give me a ride home?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Why not? Maybe he could find out if he knew that he was the Kanima, or if he had sexual experience with guys. Stiles wasn't actually interested, was he? Nah. Jackson jumped into the passenger side seat and off they went on the most uncomfortable drive ever; for Stiles anyway.

"So, you still like girls?" Stiles didn't know if he wanted to start this conversation, cause it could just piss Jackson off, but he had already said it and couldn't take it back. He looked over to see Jackson staring out the window. From the reflection Stiles could see that the boy was thinking, probably not even about the question he asked.

"Obviously I do. I have never even fucked around with a guy before. All I know is that somewhere along the way I found this one guy attractive yet so annoying. I won't even talk to him about it because he also makes me want to beat the shit out of him. Even if he was also into guys he probably wouldn't like me back; I do make his life a living hell." He looked over at me and shrugged as if it couldn't be helped.

They pulled up outside Jackson's house and Jackson got out. He came around to the window. "What about Danny?" Stiles wondered out loud.

Jackson laughed. "I don't like Danny, but you know me; always horny. And he does have a really nice ass. I wouldn't mind a quick experiment with him."

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he tried to speak but couldn't. Jackson shrugged. "He is the only openly gay guy around. Also I don't think he likes me back or would even do anything with 's more like he sees me as a brother." Jackson frowned at him. "Close your mouth, you look retarded."

"I'm sorry Jackson, but I really have to go." Stiles began to roll up the window; he wouldn't admit that he was getting uncomfortable talking about this with him.

"Yeah, go on and judge me and think so much littler of me for liking to fuck guys. Maybe I'll just go and kill myself so that I won't have to deal with you telling everyone, cause the only way to stop your big mouth is kill you. I don't want to have to go to prison, its disgusting there." He turned away from the car and walked away from his house and lay down in the middle of the road in front of Stiles' car.

Stiles would have not believed him, but then he saw the tears shine in the head lights of his car as he started it up, he sighed and got out of the car. He lay down beside Jackson and put his arms behind his head. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Jackson spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're lucky I'm not into watching people hurt themselves." Stiles looked over at him and his eyes were closed. He didn't know how to deal with the guy who tried to complicate his life as much as possible. This suicide attempt was so unforeseen from the guy who was so sure of himself he laughed at any person who tried to point out something that could be wrong with him.

"Well I don't understand when I'm such an asshole to you. And I totally just lied to see how much you hated me. But of course, little miss Stiles couldn't bear seeing someone be sad."

"I always think; he must have something bothering him for him to be like this. And you do, whether it's just you're sexuality or not. You need a friend, whether it's Danny or someone else. Even if I think I should have ran you over." Stiles didn't know where these words of wisdom were coming from but he wasn't going to complain if it would save Jackson from himself.

Jackson rolled over and looked into Stiles' eyes. "You're so fucking sweet I want to rape you and murder you at the same time." Stiles opened his mouth to say-he couldn't remember what he was going to say- and found himself being kissed by Jackson. It was quick, but he still felt tongue on his lips. Jackson pulled away smiled and jumped to his feet. "See yah later." He walked to his house. Stiles laid there shocked until he heard the door close and he sat up.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I completely changed the last part from how I originally had it. My friend seemed to think Jackson was too nice in the last one so I tried to make him more douche-baggy.<strong>

**Well, tell what you liked and didn't like and whether I should continue or not. I already have the next chapter i just need confirmation from you.**


	2. I've Never Done This Before

**Well I got one review! One. I hope for more after this. And I wouldn't mind conversation and ideas about the story. I'm always up for help, I do get stuck easily.**

**This one has Smut! You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Scott sat in silence waiting for Stiles to talk on their way to school. He usually didn't have to wait long for the over hyper kid to start on some random topic just to be able to keep his mouth busy. Stiles was too busy thinking of something else that he didn't even notice that his friend had asked him what was bothering him. Stiles jumped as Scott said his name once more.<p>

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Well you know you can tell me anything man, I'm your best friend, right?" Scott didn't get an answer for a long time. He had nearly given up on getting one when Stiles finally spoke.

"Someone told me a secret last night that I can't even tell you. You know I don't like keeping secrets but it is not mine to tell, so I'm sorry." Stiles pulled into a parking space and sat back with a sigh.

"Hey, it's okay dude, I understand. But you know if you ever need anything I'm here. Now I got to go meet up with Allison. Are you going to be okay?"

Stiles nodded and Scott jumped out of the car and jogged to his waiting girlfriend. Stiles sat in the car for a moment before also getting out and walking to his locker. He grabbed his books and walked to his first class. No one was in there yet, which he was glad for because he needed time to think. He had thought last night and this morning but still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He kept wondering if he liked it or not. He would never admit to anyone that Jackson had stolen his first kiss, let alone admit that he thought he might have liked it. A boy, and not just any boy, the boy who supposedly hated him.

He now realized that the boy Jackson had told him about last night was him. That meant that Jackson had probably liked him for a while. For some reason he smiled at that. That meant he didn't really mean anything he had ever said to Stiles. Sure he had said that Stiles had annoyed him, and that he wanted to smash his face in, but he had said he liked him a lot. Could something happen between them? Could something good actually come from this, without physical harm? Stiles needed to talk to Jackson.

"Speak of the devil…" Jackson walked in front of him and sat down behind Stiles. They were the only ones in the class. Perfect.

He turned around.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jackson didn't even look at him; he just stared at the board at the front of the class.

"Well I need to talk about last night; I need to understand what happened."

Jackson scoffed at him, "Last night meant nothing, and I was drunk off my ass. Besides, you are a shitty kisser."

Stiles cocked his head. He could see tension in his shoulders. "What if it meant something to me? And listen here dick head; I was not ready for that damned kiss."

The change was quick, but Stiles caught it. The look in his eyes, the look of… interest? But then he went back to normal, smirking, Jackson. Gosh, he could piss him off so easily. They had that effect on each other it seemed. Damn it if Stiles didn't finally admit in that moment that he wanted more: more kissing, more emotion, more Jackson.

"I don't want to talk about it. So how about you turn your nosy ass around, and mind your own business." Jackson flipped him off and moved to the other side of the room.

Stiles sighed and turned around. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote on it. It was a small chance that Jackson was just trying to stop himself from getting involved. But, knowing what he had said last night, why wasn't he taking this chance to get into his pants? Didn't he want to try stuff out with a guy?

He walked over and handed the piece of paper to Jackson and soon people were walking in to the sound of the bell. "Fuck you, dick." And Stiles walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, you wish, cock munch."

Jackson opened the paper;

_Im always here if u wanna talk, I want to talk, I cant keep this inside forever_

_What if I want more?_

Underneath that was a phone number. Jackson didn't know how he felt about the situation. He felt hope well up inside him when Stiles had said the kiss may mean something to him. Could something grow between them? Was he able to let anyone get close to him?

Why was he even letting himself think like this? The little fucking twerp wasn't even his type. Lies. Jackson wanted nothing more than to strip him down and fuck the shit out of him; quite literally. Jackson glanced at the back of the boy's head. He knew the boy would probably turn into some clingy thing he would have to rid himself of later. Hell, maybe he would actually like Stiles, keep him around for more than sex… ha yeah, sure.

* * *

><p>Stiles ended the call from Erica; she wanted to meet up at the warehouse. As he was driving there he hoped to get the call or text he had been waiting for since school let out. It was already eight and still Jackson had not sent a word. He knew he was expecting too much from him, but he desperately wanted to talk about last night. Jackson would probably ignore him, like usual.<p>

He pulled up in front of the ware house and a very wonderfully dressed Erica jumped in with a smile. Her hair was did up in some sort of bun but there were curls falling out around her head. She wore a purple blouse with blue swirls around her breast that made his mind whirl. Her jeans fit her legs perfectly and drew attention to themselves. He looked up into her eyes and found them watching him. She smiled at him, a smile that showed she knew he was checking her out, a smile that showed she was glad.

"So ummm, what are we, ummm, hi." Stiles could barely speak a word, and the few that did came out as nonsense.

"Drive." This simple word was all she said and he followed her directions carefully with a few glances at her. When they reached their destination he found himself watching the lights of the town from far above a cliff. He came here sometimes with Scott, but not as much since Allison. Stiles always felt alone when he came to places like this; places that used to be just for him and Scott, but now were for Scott and Allison.

She pulled him out of the car and onto the hood; she wanted to watch the stars. They sat in silence for a moment before Erica spoke. "Do you like me Stiles?"

He was surprised at the question. Stiles had never thought about it; the car parts to the head took away the thoughts of anything like that. But when he turned his head he found an Erica he hadn't seen in a while. He saw the shy part of her, the part that actually had feeling. She was looking at him with her heart on her sleeve. She was being someone different than her usual "I'm-better-than-you" Erica.

He leaned over and kissed her. She didn't do anything at first but make a surprised sound before she kissed him back. Soon she had her hands around Stiles' neck and he was in top of her, in between her legs. Erica pulled away and looked into Stiles eyes. They both were unsure what they were about to do, but they both wanted it, they could feel it.

"I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Stiles began to kiss her again. "Protection?" He asked pulling back. She muffled a yes and pulled out a condom from her back pocket. Taking it from her hands , he went back to kissing her, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Of course she took control, but Stiles was not going to complain when shit sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Too much clothing." She moaned as she ground up against his erection. Stiles slid off and tore of his sweater and shirt as fast as he could. When the shirt lifted over his head he saw Erica doing the same slowly. He palmed himself as she lifted it, showing a hard toned stomach and he groaned when her bra started to show. She smiled at him and reached back to unclasp it.

Stiles needed his clothing gone, so he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, briefs and all. He took his cock in his hand and started a slow pump as she dropped the infernal piece of clothing. Erica sighed at having it gone and reveled at the look of hunger in his eyes. She was so beautiful, her plump breast were there for the taking, nipples hard and needing sucked. But he held back.

"Take off your pants." Since when had he become so commanding? Erica had expecting Stiles to be shy and confused at what to do. She wasn't expecting him to stand there stroking himself when all she wanted was for him to touch her. Was he really going to tease her like this? She pulled down her pants, underwear included, and spread her legs for him.

_God, they really do get wet down there. _He wanting to touch her, to slip a finger, or three, into her and feel her squeeze them. He wanted to lap at her and swallow that sweet cum and taste her. Though there was nothing erotica taught him more than to make a girl beg for him. That the longer you held out the more intense her orgasms would be. _Look at you, acting like you know what you're doing._

"Stiles, are you going to fuck me or what?" She leaned back on her elbows, making her back arch and pushing out her breast to him. Erica wanted him in-between her legs and pumping into her. She hated to admit it but she wasn't expecting scrawny Stiles to have such a big cock. God, was she hungry for it though.

He just stood there though, staring at her with those hungry eyes and stroking himself. "I want to see you touch yourself." Her eyes went wide. Who was he? Where had this Stiles been all those times when he was stammering to talk to any girl? Talking like that, he could have had her long ago.

Moving one hand from her stomach, slowly down between her legs, she savored the way he started to stroke faster as she ran a finger up inside herself. He groaned and she started to pump her finger in and out, occasionally running it over her sensitive clit and shivering at the pleasurable growls coming from Stiles.

"Taste yourself." He growled.

"Stiles." She was almost uncomfortable with how he had changed. Sure it was so hot she was getting wetter than she thought possible. But she would be lying if she didn't want the sweet Stiles. At her pause he came forward and took her hand and brought her finger to his mouth and sucked it into his mouth. His eyes closed, and he groaned. If Erica had still been touching herself she would have came right then.

_So good. I'm sucking the cum off her finger like it's some kind of aphrodisiac. It is. _Stiles opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyelids were heavy and he knew she wanted to have sex right then, but he wanted to taste it from the source. He leaned forward and kissed her, wondering if she could taste herself on his lips. Erica wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back against the hood, making him have to lay his weight on her.

He loved the feel of her breast pressed up against his chest, could feel her hard nipples against his skin and wanted to lick them. Pulling back from her mouth, he kissed his way down her jaw and down to her nipple and took it into his mouth. She moaned and arched into his mouth as he brought his hand up to cup it. His other was above her head, keeping him from putting all his weight on her.

Erica's hand reached between them and grabbed his dick and set at her entrance. As the head touched that wet heat he growled and almost couldn't stop her when her legs went around him and tried to push him inside her. He pushed her legs apart and stepped back and looked at her.

"You fucking dick, just fuck me already!" She was so angry he had to smile. Then he sank to his knees and stared at her slick wet sex and licked his lips. "I hate you so…" Her breath hitched as he dove right in and started to lick at her and suck on the sensitive bud that made her twitch and moan. He let one of her legs rest on his shoulder as he brought up his hand to push two fingers inside her slick heat.

Stiles kissed his way back up to her mouth and swallowed her screams as she came around his fingers, squeezing them. Before she could completely come down from her high, he pushed his way inside her, feeling the blockage give way. Gasping, Erica clutched at his shoulders as he went to the hilt. He stopped there.

"You okay?" He asked kissing at her neck.

"Just fuck me, Stiles."

Always one to please, he pulled out most of the way and quickly pushed back in. He got a rhythm going. Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him down to kiss her. Their tongue fought for dominance as he cupped one of her breast and pinch and rubbed at her nipple. They're noises became matched as they reached their climaxes. Stiles didn't want it to end but couldn't stop himself from biting down on her neck as he came inside her. At the pain of his bite, Erica followed suit and silently screamed as she felt herself explode from the inside with the best orgasm ever. She would never be able to do that with her fingers.

Stiles let himself fall against her, not that he had the choice when his legs felt so rubbery. He looked into her eyes and found contentment there. Leaning down he softly kissed her.

"Stiles?" She said as he nuzzled against her neck and pulled his flaccid dick out of her, causing her to gasp at the sudden emptiness.

"Mmhmm?"

"I can't move." They laughed.

* * *

><p>Stiles walked into the class room the next day and smiled at Erica who was already in the class. She smiled but it was shy and she turned away a bit. It bothered him that she wouldn't look at him, but even he still couldn't believe what they did. The night before had been totally unseen. He had never thought that that would happen, and with Erica. That was more unseen than Jackson kissing him.<p>

What was he supposed to do about that? He had finally gotten a text from him last night. He had dropped off Erica with a long good night's kiss when he checked his phone and found the message. Jackson wanted to have Stiles come over to his house and talk. His parents weren't going to be home so they could talk freely about everything and anything. Stiles had said that he would be there, but now he was worried something would happen. Erica and he weren't dating, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt her if he did something with someone else.

The day went by slowly until last period. It was the one class he had with everyone; Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson. Tonight was Friday. He knew that everyone would have plans beside him, not exactly true he guessed since Jackson had asked him to come over.

Erica caught his eye when he was trying to look at Jackson. The smile was one he never saw; she was happy. There was some shyness to that smile but she seemed happy at what happened last night. He didn't know if she wanted to keep it a secret but he could not hold this or the kiss from Jackson forever; he would have to tell someone. The problem; who could he trust with this.

He walked up to Derek's car which was outside the school waiting on Erica and the others. Stiles didn't even ask, he just got in and closed the door. Derek growled at him to get out and when he didn't he let his claws show.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I had sex with Erica."

The look on his face was priceless. He was so shocked that his claws disappeared and his mouth dropped open. For once in his life Derek Hale couldn't think of something mean or witty or sarcastic to say. He turned away and closed his eyes.

"There something else."

Derek scoffed, "I'm sure it's not as mind blowing as that."

"Jackson kissed me." Stiles didn't want to see his reaction, but he did hear it. The car was filled with what sounded like choking.

When the noise stopped there was silence until Derek spoke. "I could have helped you with Erica, I've know she has liked you for a while."

"And Jackson?" Stiles asked.

There was silence. "I wouldn't have even thought that imaginable. He never seemed that way, but I guess I'm not as great a mind reader as everyone seems to think. Now I wish I could help but here come my betas." Stiles turned to see Boyd and Isaac walking toward the car, Erica was close behind them.

He opened the door surprising them all and stepped out. Erica smiled and then it was gone and replaced with what seemed like worry. Stiles realized that it was possible that she didn't want anyone to know, especially not Derek. He moved passed them without looking at Erica and walked across the parking lot to his own jeep.

Inside the car he watched them. Erica sat in front with Derek and he saw her talk to him. Derek shrugged and Stiles felt his phone vibrate. He looked down to see a call from Jackson. Stiles looked up to see that the Camaro was gone and answered his phone.

"Hey."

"So Are you going to come over tonight, or what?" Jackson sounded as cocky as ever.

Stiles thought for a moment before asking a question of his own, "Do you really want me to?"

Now Jackson was silent for a moment before answering. "No, I'm just telling you to come over so I can tell you in person that I don't want you to."

"Okay, smartass, I'll be over in a few."

There was silence, and then Jackson spoke. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

Oh no. Stiles couldn't handle the soft worry in his voice. Jackson was an arrogant dick who didn't let any kind of weakness show. Let alone to Stiles.

Stiles felt his heart clench. He never had thought that he and Jackson would be talking to each other like this. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone." Lie. "Like I would want someone to know I was attracted to cock sucker like you."

"Please, everyone is attracted to me. Also, I bet you're hoping I am."

* * *

><p>Jackson paused at the door. The knocking sounded again. Beyond the door in front of him was someone he had never thought anything more than harsh words and hatred would come from. This could be so much more. Lydia was a great girlfriend, but she wasn't for him. She needed someone who was more stable than himself; someone who was more sure about the rest of his life, let alone sure about himself.<p>

Jackson opened the door and stood there for a moment before moving aside. He didn't want him here. A talk that he didn't want to have was about to take place with the last person he wanted it to be with.

"Sheriff Stilinski."

The man nodded, "Jackson." He moved inside the house and looked around for a few moments. Jackson didn't know what he was here for, but whatever it was Sheriff Stilinski didn't want to be here either; Jackson knew he was trying to stall.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Jackson closed the door and waited for the older man to speak.

"You and Stiles?" It was so blunt. There was no beating around the bush at all. He obviously knew about the kiss or at least seen the messages between the two. Jackson didn't know how to react; so he just stood there and turned his head away. Did the little twat actually tell his father?

"I just need to know that my son won't be hurt like he was by Lydia; your girlfriend." Sheriff Stilinski turned to him to tell him this. He looked as if that was all he cared about; nothing more than the welfare of his son's feelings.

"I don't think Lydia and I are dating anymore. Nor was I aware that anything was between me and your son that would require for you to be worried about his feelings."

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking that you stop this soon if you know it won't," he stopped as a knocking at the door interrupted him.

Jackson looked at the door, sighing. He didn't know how this would turn out. The sheriff moved toward the door and opened it. Walking past his opened mouthed son, he got into his cruiser and drove away. The two boys stood staring after him for far longer than needed before turning back to each other.

The moment went on for the longest time before Jackson turned and walked down the hall. Stiles followed him into what must be his room and sat next to him on the bed. The room was so silent that they could hear each other's heartbeats. There was not a motion in the room except for the panting chests and Jackson's shaking hands. Stiles grabbed one and held it, looking at it and nothing else.

Jackson pulled his hand away. How dare he try to be sweet to him, this was all about sex to him after all. _Doubtful_. Wasn't it? But then it was obvious Stiles wanted more, it was his type of thing. Maybe someone caring would be better than his cunt of a girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend. _

"Did you tell your dad?" He accused.

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Of course not, that would be the last person I would've told. Wait, what did he say?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, not knowing to believe him or not. Not that he figured Stiles had it in him to lie. "That he doesn't want you getting hurt, and that I should stop this if I'm not 'sure.'"

Stiles sat thinking for a moment about the situation. His dad knew, though it was unknown how he did. Good thing was that he didn't seem to freak out about it. Guess he didn't have to worry about his dad disowning him for liking guys. "Why are we even entertaining the thought that we could be possible?" Stiles didn't want to see what the effect his question had on Jackson.

"We? What if I only want sex" Jackson smirked as he opened his mouth and closed it, shocked.

"I'm not going to do this just for sex. I couldn't do that to myself. Knowing me I'd fall for your bitchy ass." Stiles knew he already liked him, but he also had to think about how he already felt for Erica. Even just after one night he kind of wanted to see her right now, felt he needed to.

"All I know right now, at this moment, is that for some reason I felt like I needed to kiss you that night on the road, just as much as I want to right now." He leaned in and stopped just before Stiles' lips, giving him the choice. To kiss, or not to kiss? "I want to do way more than that actually."

"Tonight is the full moon." Stiles muttered not moving. He forced himself not to attack those lips that waited for him not a centimeter away. Jackson nodded and pulled back. He could have just taken the kiss. But after his statement about falling for him he was feeling generous with his niceness. _Probably won't last._

"Yeah, I bet _Scott_ might need you tonight." He spit out the name like poison on the tongue. He wasn't going to admit that he wondered about the two of them. Jackson didn't like to share.

Stiles looked at him, incredulous. Then he smiled. "That's adorable."

Jackson looked at him with an incredulous look. Did he really just admit it? To his face? God, he wanted to hit him. "What? Him?"

Stiles laughed, "No. You are. You're so much more enticing when you're jealous."

Jackson scoffed. "What do _I_ have to be jealous of?" _A body that he might think is nicer than yours, someone who treats him nicer, someone who fucks him better._ That thought almost sent him over the edge. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching Stiles. _See, jealousy at it's finest._

The boy shrugged, "Well I do spend most waking moments with him. I'm constantly with him. It is true that he has a beautiful body that I get to see _all_ the time."

He glared at the boy he so much wanted to kick and torture, yet at the same time wanted to kiss and touch. Jackson finally stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. How dare he say that to him? Here he was admitting to wanting him, and he was rubbing another guy in his face.

Jackson heard a knock on the door. "Hey." Came his voice.

"You can go home now," he replied. Was he actually being childish right now? How the hell was this boy getting to him so easily. _You could just tell him it was all a joke. _It would hurt him though, and it would end his chances at getting him. Out of his pants, of course. _Lies. _He tried to ignore the voice in his head.

"I don't like Scott like that, he is my best friend, my brother. I just wanted to make you jealous."

Bitch.

"It kinda turns me on."

Jackson couldn't hold back a smile. Then he was imagining him on the other side of the door touching himself. _What are you? Some little school girl having fantasies? You guys are arguing and you're thinking about sex, how typical._

"I could never make you happy; we are too different." Came the voice from the other side of the door, bringing him back out of his mind.

"Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you, Stiles. Maybe I want something different from my usual." Why was he getting so sappy? _Cause you want him, and not just for sex. _Oh shut up, he thought.

Stiles laughed, "Maybe."

The door opened and Jackson grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Kissing Stiles seemed to set off a fire that Lydia never did for him. It was more passionate, less animalistic but still wild and hungry; lust, nature's greatest weakness. There was nothing holding them back, nothing more than the dick head that was Jackson. _Give it a try._

"Stiles?" Jackson pulled back and let his name come out on a rushed breath.

"Jackson."

Jackson smirked, "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" Stiles eyes widened. "In my bed, we don't have to fuck. But I'll probably get touchy."

Some internal conflict started in the smaller boys eyes. Jackson felt himself go into defense mode. Here it came, the moment where Stiles realizes it won't work and will leave him. The thought made his heart hurt. Damn it. "Depending if you still want me after what I've done."

Jackson pulled away and just stood there. This was not what he expecting Stiles to say. "Did you tell someone?"

Stiles winced. "Yes, but that's not even what I wanted to-"

Jackson held up his hand, stopping him. "Who was it?"

"Derek."

Jackson fell more than sat down on the edge of the bed. "Out of all the people you could've-, I would have preferred Lydia to know than the guy who would blackmail me." Jackson was beyond pissed, he was scared. Derek. Derek! Damn it if the name itself didn't piss him off.

Stiles sat beside him, trying to put an arm around the boy's shoulders, but he was shrugged off. "Derek may be a douche, but he would not do something like that to anyone, no matter how much he seems to hate you."

"Oh, and you know him so well?" Jackson gave him a look to show he wasn't making it better.

"I know him better than Scott or any of his pack do; we may fight and hate each other, but we understand each other." _Exactly like you and Stiles._ Derek did not get to mess with what was his. His? Stiles was not his. _Not yet._

Jackson looked at him, "I don't care how well you understand each other. I don't care if you have fucked each other. All I know is that you told the dude who would fucked up my life if he knew that I'm ga-, that I like guys. I mean what the fuck Stiles, you're not that dumb."

Stiles stood up with a shocked look on his face. Jackson regretted it when he saw his eyes water. "I'm anything but dumb. I'm not the type to be able to hold shit like that in. He was the only one I could go to after all the shit that has happened in the last couple days."

Even though he knew he didn't have to get mean, he was pissed, and he wanted Stiles to know it. Jackson stood up and got in his face, "So because you're a pussy you had to go tell him something that wasn't even your problem."

Stiles' eyes widened and he stepped back. "_You_ kissed _me_!" he accused.

"Please, you are nothing but easy as long as you feel wanted by someone. I just wanted to get my dick wet. Besides, Lydia wouldn't want someone who has the emotions of a kicked dog." He wanted to hurt him. It was only fair when Stiles had lied to him and done what he had asked for him not to do.

Stiles face went still and Jackson could see that his jaw was clenched. He pulled back his fist and punched Jackson in the jaw; hearing a solid crack. Jackson fell back and slid to the ground by his bed. Damn he could throw a punch. Stiles wasn't such a pussy after all. _He'll need that to deal with you._

"And I'm not needy. I knew I never should have come, I should have just stayed out with Erica instead of coming and entertaining your ass."

Jackson wiped off his already bruising mouth. Erica? "I thought that cunt hated you?"

There was the breaking point; there was where Stiles lost his self-control; one last punch sent Jackson onto his back holding his swelling eye. He looked up from the floors with astonishment; Stiles was not the weakling everyone thought he was. _He's a keeper. But now you're gonna lose him._

Stiles got close to his face and Jackson _flinched_, actually flinched at Stiles. _Ha, you're scared of him. _God would his mind shut the fuck up. "That cunt was the first girl to care about me enough to show me what I was missing after being after Lydia for so long."

"You talk as if you fucked her." Jackson spit out into his face.

Stiles pulled back and whipped his face, turning around and walked out of the room. Jackson realized what that meant and pushed himself off the floor and follow the boy out the front door. He was hurt, (hurt?), to know that Stiles had had sex with someone before coming to see him; even if they had nothing more to share than a kiss. Even if there was no promise to anything further.

"So were you going to just fuck me and leave me for someone else like you did her?" Jackson yelled at his back as he started to walk out the front door. He stopped and turned. The look on Stiles' face was one of a sadness Jackson had never seen before. This sadness wasn't for what he was saying, but for the regret that showed from his heart and through his eyes. He regretted kissing Jackson and whatever he had done with Erica. He knew that the trouble coming from this was already forseen.

"I didn't want to start this drama. I didn't want to fall for..." He turned back toward the door and sighed. "Finally get laid and it screws everything good up."

Jackson's heart fluttered at that. Fluttered? What the hell kind of pansy was he turning into? "You're falling for who?"

Stiles didn't turn around or say anything for a long time. The silence was slowing killing the boy waiting for the silent figure to say something that would give him hope that he might not have ruined his chance completely.

"All good usually ends up turning into something that can ruin you." And with that last comment Stiles left Jackson alone in the doorway to watch him leave.

_And you lost him._

Jackson leaned against the door frame and thought the whole night over. How would he tell everyone, including his parents, what had caused his black eye and bruised faced? He wasn't used to things going wrong; nothing ever went wrong for him; not in the long run anyway.

Stiles was the exception.

* * *

><p>Erica pushed herself from the car and entered the abandoned building they called home. She went straight to where she slept and kept her personal belongings. She pulled out her journal she kept hidden and began to recount the events that had happened the last couple days.<p>

There was a knock on her closet-of-a-room door and she quickly hid her journal.

"What?"

"Hey, come run the patrol with me."

"Come on Derek, I just wanna rest. Why don't you have Boyd go with you?"

There was a sigh, "Just come on."

"Whatever." She stood up stiffly and pulled on her leather jacket which she had just taken off about three minutes ago. She opened the door and went outside and fell into step beside him. There was awkward silence until he broke it.

"So Stiles came and had a talk with me today." He glanced over to see her reaction, and a reaction did he see.

She stopped and bared her fangs, pissed was not the right word to use. She glared at him as if it was his fault.

Derek kept walking, not showing any emotion at all to her. "Now see he didn't just tell me about your fight with Scott a few nights ago, but that you tried to break him and Allison up once again. Really if you want him that bad you got to be much more clever."

She stopped once again and stared wide eyed at him. "Wait, that's what he told you?"

Derek turning pretending to be confused and curious, "You sound as if there would be something else. What are you hiding from me?"

Erica brushed off her astonishment and replied, "Never mind I just thought he would be complaining to you about more irrelevant things." She walked on ahead of him, missing his smile and the shake of his head.

They eventually came upon a dead animal in the middle of the road. It was a rather large animal; it was hard to tell since it was so mauled by whatever beast had used it as its evening meal.

"I'm guessing you are figuring out the same thing that I am?" Erica asked as Derek bent over the carcass to examine the marks left on it.

"It was diffidently not an animal, but I don't know if it was a wolf." He stood and eyed the woods that were close. "We have hidden from humans for a while, who says something couldn't hide from us?"

Erica snorted, "Like anything could get away from your notice."

Derek ignored the compliment or was it not? He didn't care; he didn't need his pack to expect so much of him, just to be able to trust him and to obey his orders. "I am not the scariest thing out there, nor am I the strongest or smartest. We need to stay on alert for whatever this thing could be, even if it is a wolf or a rabies ridden bear.

She nodded and helped him drag the carcass off the road and out of sights of people on the roads, the last thing they needed was for humans to become scared and start pointing fingers and guns.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I honestly think I suck at writing smutty scenes. But oh well, need to put it in. Well, more like wanted it in there. So I'm wanting feedback. Hell, I might even settle for seeing someone follow or fav it. Fingers crossed I guess.<strong>


	3. Staring Isn't Very Good Manners

**Well, I haven't gotten another review yet, but, I have seen that 4 people have put this story on their alert list. An it has been less than like 12 hours since I uploaded the last chapter lol. I'm still wanting feedback on how my writing of the smut scene between Erica and Stiles was. And don't worry, There is sure to be Stackson. Hell I didn't even expect myself to write anything between a straight couple in my story. Though they won't be a couple, you'll see.**

* * *

><p>Stiles climbed out of bed as the front door closed behind his father. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt and moved sluggishly down the stairs to the kitchen. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he grabbed his phone off the charger on the counter and checked his messages. There were a couple messages from Scott saying his night went well, and one from Allison saying it was the best full moon ever, disgusting.<p>

He paused before he opened the message from Jackson;

_Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a class a prick, plz forgive me? I hate that it bothers me that you're mad, nice hook by the way_

He wanted to text him and tell him it was okay and that he was just stressed, but he couldn't.; he had always been this way with him even before the kiss. There was no point at all in making Jackson feel better or to let him think Stiles would forgive him over and over. Stiles would not let himself be pushed over by someone as rude and irrelevant as that selfish boy. He closed his phone and threw it on the couch as he turned on the TV and began his lazy Saturday.

Stiles had only been sitting down for a few moments before his phone vibrated with a warning of a text. He hoped that it wasn't Jackson again, let alone Scott rubbing in his night with Allison. He opened his phone and quickly scanned over the short text. He bit his lip, typed a quick reply and ran upstairs to put on actual clothes.

When Stiles arrived at the diner he sat at an empty table in the corner and ordered himself water as he waited. After the last time they hung out he felt as if their relationship would be more awkward. Stiles wasn't going to complain though, they had been at each other's throats for so long that this was becoming so refreshing.

He looked up and was struck once again by the beauty that walked through the door and sat across from him.

"Hey there," Erica picked up a menu and browsed the diner's breakfast menu.

He smiled and greeted her back, and also picked up a menu. He looked over the menu at her and caught her eye. She smiled and sat it back down; he followed her example.

"So what are we going to do today on this beautiful Saturday?" She asked as a young waiter brought rolls and placed them on their table.

"Anything for you guys?" The young man asked and glanced at Stiles.

"The special, over easy," he replied and looked at Erica.

"The same please." The young man left with their order and he refocused on her. "So what have you been up to since our last… outing?"

She blushed and looked down at the place mats, "Nothing really, training and scouting as always. Never really get to do much, but it's for my own, and everyone else's, safety."

He watched her look around, studying the place. She was no longer human and always needed to watch her back. It seemed that there would always be someone else hunting down the wolves of Beacon Hills, whether it be humans, alien creatures such as the kanima, or other wolves.

"You do a lot for someone so young. Maybe you should just have a 'you' day." He smiled at her thinking he had thought of the best thing ever.

She smiled, "Yeah, that's what Derek said when he told me to go do whatever I wanted today instead of the usual headache causing stuff."

Stiles' smile was less enthusiastic; she had texted him, but Derek had allowed it. He shook his head; he didn't need to get mad at Derek for being an alpha. Erica might not even be alive if it wasn't for the bite, or at least wouldn't be out with Stiles.

"So how about a movie or something; I forgot what normal teenagers do on a Saturday." She laughed at herself.

Stiles thought for a second, "How about paintball?"

"What?"

Stiles sat forward and rubbed his hands together, "Me and you against everyone else."

Erica tilted her head back and laughed, "You and I against a bunch of little twelve year olds. What could be better?" The last part came out a bit sarcastic.

He frowned at her, "Don't laugh at me. Nothing is more stress relieving than shooting little kids with balls of paint."

She smirked, "Not even sex."

He blushed and turned away from her. It was great, but he didn't know if it would happen so easy again, or feel right. He, for some unfathomable reason, was still so worried about Jackson. Stiles didn't want to give him up no matter how pissed at the boy he was.

"Stiles?"

"Yes?" he said as Erica brought him out of his thoughts. She was giving him this sad, but understanding look.

"Is it Lydia?"

It made him laugh that it seemed almost anyone who barely knew him would guess that that infamous girl was his current problem. Honestly, if he and Jackson continue at all or the rumors of them kissing get out, he will probably have to deal with her. Stiles would be lying if he said that didn't scare him as much as the kanima did.

"No, it's someone else honestly. Someone who makes me want to hurt and comfort them at the same time." He admitted this not knowing her reaction, not wanting to see her hurt. Though, to him, leading her on was a much bigger sin than telling her the truth.

"So friends?" She smiled at him leaning over and stealing a fry as the waiter laid their plates in front of them.

He studied her. He wasn't shocked that she had given up so easy. What bothered him is that he knew she was probably hurt but knew how to hide her feelings. "Don't act like it is okay, Erica. I feel as if I took advantage of you."

She sighed, "I was the one who was looking for comfort."

"But I shouldn't have done it knowing how I felt for someone else."

"I like someone else too. It's no big deal, Stiles. Honestly we both did it to get our minds off of other people. Am I right?" She waited for his nod and continued, "Right. So don't go making yourself feel bad because we aren't getting married. I couldn't have a relationship with you anyway."

Stiles scoffed at her as she smiled at the waiter as he put a fresh drink in front of her. Erica watched him leave with a look of amusement and attraction. "Why couldn't you have a relationship with me, I'm fantastic."

She laughed, "Maybe when it comes to sex, but not so much emotions."

"My emotions are-… Wait, I was good? How good exactly?" He leaned forward. Erica sighed as Stiles became the stereotypical guy and became obsessed with his "bedroom abilities".

"Damn it Stiles, you're such a guy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as she stood from the table to leave.

"It means you're cute." Stiles watched her walk to the counter and give her number to the waiter before leaving.

"Cuter than him," he said to himself.

Speeding through the streets was not entertaining him enough and that pissed him off. It was a Saturday and he had no one to hang out with, or at least no one he wanted to hang out with. Jackson almost called Lydia, but after Stiles, she would never feel right anymore.

Did he just admit that to himself? Was Stiles really more important than Lydia? Sure he treated her like crap, but she did the same back to him. It was just their thing, and they were happy with it, or were happy with it. All Jackson wanted now was Stiles, even after the revelation of him screwing Erica. The kiss was only a few days ago, but he never could think of a time since then that he wasn't thinking about Stiles.

_Isn't love such a wonderful thing? _He didn't love Stiles.

The jolt of his car and the howl of pain from whatever he hit tore Jackson from his thoughts. He slammed on the breaks, swerving to the side of the road and paused before climbing out. The animal wasn't moving. It was obviously a dog, a very big black dog. Jackson walked closer and couldn't tell whether it was still alive or not, but then he heard a whine and it tried to move but screamed something close to human.

He cursed himself and reached down to pick up the dog. It growled but didn't try to bite or get away as he laid the dog in his back seat. As an afterthought Jackson looked back to find his seats were now covered in mud and little bit of blood. Cursing yet again, he started to drive to the vet.

It wasn't that long of a drive, and he was soon pulling into the parking lot and opening his back door. The animal hadn't moved since he put it there, but he could see its chest rising and falling. He reached in and had to pull/lift it out and walked to the door. He had trouble opening the door, the dog whining as he had to tighten his hold of one arm to not drop it. Jackson walked in and called for help.

Mr. Deaton came from the back room and immediately motioned him through the same door. Jackson laid the dog on the table and moved away as the vet did his thing. A moment later Scott walked through a door and stared at Jackson for a second then went to help the animal.

"Scott, this animal needs you. Mr. Whittemore please go wait in my office." Jackson followed his order and went to his office, though when he turned back around Scott was whispering harshly with the vet and then Deaton was headed toward him.

He closed the door behind him and turned to Jackson, "Where did you hit her?"

"On the highway; I wasn't paying attention. Is she going to be okay?" Jackson rushed it all out, trying to look past him and through the window. For some reason he felt so sick for hitting the poor animal. It wasn't the first animal he hit, but it was the first he had stopped for.

"She will be okay, but I'm worried on how she came to be on the highway." He opened the door to watch Scott wrap some gauze around its leg. The animal must have been sedated, for when he picked her up, her head lolled to the side. His eyes were on her as he watched her disappear around the corner through another door.

"It's a dog; they're all over the place." He pushed his way past Deaton and tried to follow Scott through the door. Why was he having these feelings, like he needed to be close to this animal; like he needed to keep it safe?

_Well aren't you just full of surprises lately._

"No Jackson, it's not just a dog; it's a wolf." Deaton looked him straight in the eyes. "It's not native."

He looked the vet in the eye; saw something that may be fear. "There have been wolf sightings before."

Deaton sighed and looked at the door, "Not this type of wolf, not for a long time."

Stiles walked right into him.

"Jackson."

The boys eyes went wide before looking away.

"Hey, Jackson."

He didn't look up. "Hello, Stiles."

"Will you call me tonight?" The boys face shot up and stared him in the eye. The internal fight he saw there made Stiles want to hold him right there, but he could see Deaton watching from inside, maybe Scott was in there listening. He didn't think he would care, but it still would make Jackson upset,

"I'll think about it." Jackson said.

Stiles grabbed his arm as he turned away. "Your eye, it's okay?" There was no markings, but he wanted to be sure.

Jackson lifted his hand to his eye. "Yeah, it's like it never happened." He then turned away and quickly left.

With a look over his shoulder, Stiles made his way to the back room with a silent, tense Deaton. There was Scott, staring into one of the largest cages, looking at a huge wolf. The animal was out like a light, but still breathing. The bandages looked fresh.

"So…"

"That's not a normal wolf, Stiles." Deaton said, coming around behind him to look into the cage also. "Wolves are not native here. The last wolf ever seen around here was Derek's mother." Deaton looked pointedly at them.

Scott looked back to the animal, watching its chest fall and rise. "Are you saying this is a werewolf?"

He sighed. "I'm saying there hasn't been a normal wolf in Beacon Hills in decades."

Stiles crouched down and watched the animal breathe as well. The creature was muddy and hard to tell it was a dog at all. It needed a bath. "So how do we found out if it's a werewolf? Wait for it to change and tear us apart?"

"Blood samples, Stiles."

"Right."

"They're already over there." Scott pointed towards the test tubes by the computer and Deaton found his way over there.

"It will take a few, but I doubt it is a werewolf. Most who can change into a wolf change back to human when they are severely hurt."

"Most?"

"Most; those with incredible willpower and strength can stay in wolf form through anything." He turned his back on them and started to do his business with the blood.

Stiles stood and walked into the front office. He wanted to leave so that he wasn't around Scott when Jackson called. The better plan would have to just call him, but he wanted to give Jackson the option; it felt right. They had ended on terrible terms and Jackson, even though he deserved it, got the worse of the physical and mental pain.

"Stiles?" Of course Scott had to follow him. His best friend was so obsessed and up Allison's ass that Stiles forgot that they had been friends.

"Are you okay?" He got very close to him; he was staring right into his eyes. He knew. He knew that his friend was going through something even though he hadn't been there to help. Scott was still Stiles' brother.

"No, Scott, I'm not good at all. I'm emotionally wrecked. But don't worry, you and Allison are doing great so who am I to think I matter." He turned away and walked out the door. It was cold outside, but it was refreshing after the stifling office.

"Stiles, will you talk to me instead of running away from me? This isn't how you deal with your problems." Scott cared, he really did, but he wasn't who Stiles needed. He needed, and wanted, Jackson. There was no denying the tug in his stomach at the thought of him. The call could come any minute, and he didn't want Scott anywhere near him.

"The problems I have, you can't help me with. I'm going home." He left and got into his jeep. Scott was watching from the door, but he didn't stop him.

Stiles drove around town in random directions. He was just waiting on the call, but maybe with it getting dark he should head home. As he headed toward his home he saw a figure run across the road on four legs, the Kanima. Jackson was out and probably killing people. Derek and Stiles still didn't know who was controlling him but Stiles knew they must find out soon.

Was this new found need to find his master just for peoples' safety, or was it because Stiles wanted Jackson safe? Honestly, he knew it was both. Stiles couldn't live with people dying, but he would rather not have to hurt Jackson. So as the Kanima raced down the street, Stiles drove after it.

He pulled in front of Jackson's house and watched the Kanima climb in through his bedroom window. Stiles knew no one but Jackson was in the house, his parents were always gone, but it helped to see that their cars were gone. He opened the door and slowly walked up the steps and stopped outside the bedroom that may have a murderous Kanima in it. He knocked but there was no answer.

Stiles opened the door to find a human Jackson sleeping on his bed on his back, arms spread wide. He seemed so peaceful without any distaste or worry taking over his features. All he saw was pure peace, and maybe a little bit of exhaustion. He rolled over and opened his eyes and stared at Stiles for a moment.

"What are you doing in my house? I thought you were mad at me?"

Stiles started to take off his jacket and slipped off his shoes. He then lay behind Jackson and put his arm around him. Neither said a word after that, they just lay there together. Jackson quickly fell into a deep sleep while Stiles stayed awake to listen to him breathe. Jackson pushed up against him and grabbed his hand and clutched it to his chest.

Why was it so much simpler not to say one word and yet end the day feeling so fulfilled, but once they tried to get their emotions out they were at each other's throats? They fight so much, yet still he wouldn't ever want to be away from Jackson for so long. It has only been days since the kiss but it felt like a lifetime. Why were they so entangled with each other, yet trying to tear themselves from the other? Is this what it means to care whole heartily? Is this what it means to love?

Stiles woke up to an empty bed. Standing up, and finding his stuff on the floor, he decided to leave them and walk downstairs. He followed the smell of food into an enormous kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. Jackson was only in boxers as he went from the fridge to the stove and was making a feast. Stiles smiled to himself as he started to whistle.

"Staring isn't very good manners." Jackson said without turning around.

"I like to look." He turned around and brought with him two plates piled high with bacon, eggs, and toast. Sitting them in front of Stiles, he made his way around the table and sat beside him, grabbing some toast and started to make a sandwhich.

"So when exactly did you break into my house?" With complete focus on his sandwhich, Jackson reached over Stiles. Stiles put his hand on the boy's waist and leaned back, giving him room and trying to not fall.

"Well, your door was unlocked. Also, you don't really seem that mad that we slept together."

Jackson looked over at him, threw a piece of bacon in his mouth, and answered, "I'm mad that you didn't take advantage of me last night." Stiles choked on the piece of egg he was just trying to swallow and took a drink of the milk that was in front of him thankfully. "But I'm not mad I woke up to you, I'm glad you were there, no matter the questionable ways you got in. Could have been a sexy role play though." He smirked at Stiles' shock.

They finished their breakfast of champions and made their way back to Jackson's room. He started to search through his drawers and pulled out an outfit. Stiles watched him enter his bathroom and sat on the bed. Listening to the shower start and the other noises he was making, he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"You can come join me if you want?" The question didn't scare Stiles, what scared him was suddenly having Jackson straddling him and whispering that delicious question in his ear.

He opened his eyes and answered, "I don't want to move so fast and burn ourselves up."

"I wish you would burn me, damn it. I don't like this holding back." He grabbed Stiles' hands and put them around his neck and softly kissed him. Stiles opened up when he felt his tongue press against his lips and didn't mind that Jackson was in control. He groaned as he was ground against, and then sighed as Jackson left him with a raging boner.

After he was dressed and they made their way outside, Stiles went to his jeep and Jackson to his car.

"Lets take my car." Jackson said.

"How bout my jeep?"

"If you want to go anywhere with me and maybe get laid; you're getting in my car." Jackson smiled and got into the driver's seat. Stiles cursed him but got into the passenger seat.

"I haven't even showered yet." He sniffed himself. He didn't smell bad, but the thought of being around Jackson without a shower bothered him.

"Well, you could have, but you decided not to." Jackson turned on his radio and pulled out into the street.

"Did you just see that?" Lydia and turned to Allison, who was furiously texting and smiling. "I can't wait till you two get out of this phase, or break up."

"Whose breaking up?" she asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Anyway, I just saw Jackson driving out of town." She looked in the rearview mirror and watched his car drive out of site. She hadn't talked to him in almost a week, which was normal. Though something must be up, a sight like that was not normal, or healthy.

"Okay?" Allison was back to texting on her phone, but at least she was answering.

"Stiles was with him." She glanced over and saw her friend turn completely in her seat and stare worriedly out the back window.

"Is Stiles okay?" Lydia didn't care much for Stiles, always trying so hard for her but he wasn't enough for her. He was too emotional. But he was her friend she supposed, and she knew that he could be on his way to be murdered by Jackson.

"I assume so, they didn't seem to be talking, but they weren't killing each other; not that Stiles could hurt a fly." She pulled over into a store parking lot and pulled out her phone.

"_Hello?" _she put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, what are you doing today? I have nothing to do and I'm kind of horny." She waved off Allison's mouthed "gross."

"_Um, I actually have plans today, with a friend, sorry."_

"What friend?"

There was silence for a moment, _"Danny."_

"Oh, okay babe, have fun."

"_Yeah, bye." _

"What a dick. Why would he lie to me?" She turned on Allison as if she should know the answer. At her shrug she huffed and started her car. "Fine, we'll just find out ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well I'm sorry that it's shorter than the others but it'll have to do for now. What to do, what to do. My question should be is if Lydia should find them? Should she just spy on them or just walk straight in and demand answers. Hmm, guess we'll just have to figure it out together cause I don't even know what 's going to happen. I just let it flow from my fingers and let it go.<strong>

**Well, I'm hoping for some reviews. Enjoy knowing that someone is reading with all the views, but know that I can receive guest reviews and I'll be happy to have those. As I used to be a guest when that wasn't possible, so REVIEW!**


	4. So How Did I Do?

**I was happy to see all the reviews. The only negative comment was that they could've done without the Stiles/Erica. I understand, the summary says Stackson, but I didn't even expect that to happen. And listen here, Erica is the sexiest chick on that there show, besides Lydia obviously. Gotta thing for my fellow gingers.**

**How I write fanfiction is I think of my ship, and then let it go. I never have a plan beyond that. But, just for the gay guys reading this, Stiles and Erika are over. So... be happy, I think you will enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>"So Erica?" Jackson asked as he pulled off the road onto a graveled driveway that led off into some woods. They had been riding in awkward silence until Lydia had called. Stiles had listened through the short phone call but didn't say anything about his lying.<p>

"So nothing, we talked and apparently we both like other people." Stiles turned away from him. This was an awkward subject for them both, but he guessed it needed to be known. "So Lydia?"

Jackson sighed, "I don't know what to do about her. I can't just break up with her without any reasoning, she will want one, and if I don't give her one she will not leave it alone until I do. I mean, what can I say? Sorry babe, I actually like guys now."

"It would be the truth." Stiles pointed out as they parked at the end of a dead end and Jackson climbed out. He followed him into the woods. "Is this where you'll bury my body after you kill me?"

Jackson smiled back at him and kept walking. "I need to get my uses out of you before I do that." It was an amazing thing to be able to see him smile. To know that he was smiling because of him made Stiles smile. Maybe this could work out, but they would have to figure out what they were going to do about their friends, because it was obvious they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Stiles didn't want to keep it a secret, he wasn't scared of Scott knowing, and it seemed as if his father knew already so there was nothing holding him back.

He looked up at Jackson and knew that it was so much harder for him. He had his girlfriend, Lydia to worry about. There was nothing scarier than telling her what was going on. Who knew how she would take it. She could just move on as if it didn't matter, but Stiles knew she would be hurt, knew she would grow to hate both of them. In her own pretend-to-not-care-or-give-a-shit way she probably really loved Jackson, and Stiles could be taking that away from her.

They came upon a large lake with a fairly large lake house leaning out over the edge with a dock built onto it. "My parents own this, but barely use it. If it wasn't for Lydia having all her parties at her lake house I would have them here. I get to use it as a getaway though. Come here to be alone and enjoy the nature and be able to think."

Stiles followed him inside and was struck by the emptiness of it. There was one couch with a flat screen attached to the wall in the front room that was easily three times the size of his own. There was a large table and chairs in the dining room and a very furnished kitchen but yet there was nothing making it personal. There were no pictures of Jackson's family, nothing that showed a family owned it.

"It's very…"

"Lifeless." Jackson started walking up the stairs that were at the end of the hallway and Stiles followed. At the top was a long hallway of doors and he followed him through the door at the end. Inside was a room that was simpler than the one at his home. There was a larger bed and a heavy looking wooden desk with a lap top and a printer on it. Beside it was a large bookshelf filled with all sorts of books from YA novels to what looked like college course books. There was a large window that looked out on the lake and another on the other wall that looked out at the property beside it. A flat screen sat on an entertainment stand with an Xbox and a DVD player.

"It's not like your room at home." Stiles said as he walked over to the bookshelf and looked through what was there. "And who knew you liked to read."

"I guess I'm full of surprises." He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Stiles leaned back against him as he felt kisses on his neck. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now, Stiles."

"Oh, I'm sure it's pretty clear. The boner against my ass is pretty straight forward." He turned around and put his arms around Jackson's neck. He looked into his eyes and found heated hunger there, and that's when the doubts hit him.

What if Jackson was just horny? All these emotions he kept claiming to have could just be him wanting sex. Stiles didn't want to be used for sex, he might actually have legit feelings for him and it would break him to be thrown aside after a few sexual encounters. He was also afraid that if he brought his doubt up it would push Jackson away, that it would make him think Stiles didn't want him.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Jackson pulled him to sit on the bed.

Stiles lay back on the bed. "I don't know, I just don't want to go so fast and then either of us get hurt."

Jackson lay beside him and grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't understand my emotions that well. I want to try us out, but I would be lying if I said I wanted to go slow, because I want nothing more right now than to fuck you." Stiles laughed and turned to look at him. He wanted it too, he wanted it bad.

"Neither of us has had sex with another guy before, what if we don't like it?" Stiles pointed out.

Jackson straddled him and trapped Stiles' hands above his head. "What a good reason to try it out." He leaned down and kissed him, grinding himself against Stiles and groaning. "Please." He said as he pulled back.

"Okay, but what about the whole, you know..." Jackson frowned at him. "Well, taking it in the butt, it hurts right? I don't know if I could do it."

He smiled at him and began to kiss his neck and dragging up Stiles' shirt, "When we get to that point we will figure it out." He leaned back and took off his shirt and then helped Stiles pull off his. He never really noticed a guy's body before, but looking at Jackson's he grew hard, wanting to lick him, to taste him. Jackson began to kiss his way down from his neck to his stomach reaching for the boy's pants. "I want you naked."

He could only nod and lifted his hips to help him pull off his pants. Jackson smiled down at him fully naked and Stiles blushed, he felt embarrassed. He felt inadequate next to him. Sure he had a nice body, or so he assumed, but Jackson was more built than he was. He was slimmer, and probably way smaller down there.

"You are just so sexy."

"Stop."

"What?" Jackson laughed and leaned down over his body kissing him and pulling off his own pants. He pressed his naked body against him and ground their bodies together. Stiles gasped as Jackson's dick rubbed against his own in between them. He pushed Stiles farther up onto the bed and sat in between his legs and bit his lip looking down at him.

Stiles squirmed under his gaze. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Just staring at me, do something." Stiles reached up and grabbed his waist and pulled him against him and began kissing and rubbing against each other. He could feel Jackson's dick between his ass cheeks, rubbing against that opening that was so sensitive to the touch. Jackson pulled away from his mouth and started to kiss his way down his chest, down his stomach till he was between his legs kissing that spot between leg and dick.

"I've never done this before, you know, sucking a dick." He wrapped his hand around it and Stiles shivered and watched him stroke it. Jackson smiled at seeing his reaction and, still staring up at him, licked the tip oh so slowly. Stiles' mouth fell open and his hips bucked up to try for more. "It can't be that different from what Lydia does."

"Please don't ruin this."

"Sorry."

He put his mouth around the head and sucked on it. Stiles moaned and clenched his thighs against Jackson's shoulders. He started to move up and down the shaft with his hand and bobbing his head to take it deeper into his mouth. He put an arm around Stiles leg to hold him still, and Stiles clenched a handful of Jackson's hair with one hand and the headboard with the other.

Jackson pulled away and continued to stroke him, but Stiles whimpered. "Why? Don't stop yet."

He laughed and nuzzled against Stiles' inner thigh. "You're too big, I need a breather."

"Shut up." Stiles didn't want to hear it, especially since he couldn't be bigger than Jackson; his personality just screamed huge cock.

As if knowing his thoughts, he leaned up on his knees to hold his own dick and Stiles in his hand. He was bigger but only by an inch or so and slightly thicker, but the difference made Stiles throw his arm over his head. "I'm small."

Jackson leaned up, still stroking them both, and kissed him softly. "Were both big, I'm just a bit bigger. Trust me, if you paid attention in the locker room, you'd see that you are bigger than most of them."

Stiles looked at him with shock. "You look at people's dicks in the showers?"

He frowned, "Well yeah. We play with some very attractive guys."

Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck. "I guess you're right. Now, can you go back to doing that?"

He laughed and did exactly that, but this time it seemed so much better, as if the first time was practice and he just got the hang of it. Stiles soon felt himself about to go, but he couldn't talk, but his moans got quicker, and louder. Soon he had both hands in Jackson's hair and his legs were twitching, he could barely get out that he was about to cum. He expected him to pull away and jerk him till he did, but he just kept going until he screamed and released inside his mouth, spurt after spurt.

Jackson came up to lay beside him and nipped at his neck and then kissed him, letting Stiles taste the salty tang of himself. He leaned back on one elbow and smiled down at him. "So how did I do?"

Stiles could only grin and pull him down to kiss him again. "Maybe I should do that to you now?"

Jackson moved his hand from his waist and moved it in between Stiles' leg, passed his cock and balls, until he was stroking the sensitive hole with a slick finger. Stiles gasped and bit his lip, he wanted to feel his finger inside him. "I have something better in min…"

"Jackson? I know you're in here."

Jackson and Stiles both shot off the bed and pulled on their pants. "Oh shit, it's Lydia."

"Why is she here?" Stiles was scared, not only was it probable that she would kill them, but she could also tell everyone they knew. He watched Jackson's face fall and he held up a finger and left the room. Stiles stayed where he was and as he reached down for his shirt he heard something glass get shattered down the hall.

She stormed in and slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. Lydia turned around with a calm look on her face and leaned up against the door. She cocked her head at him, thoughtful, lips pursed, as usual. "Hi, Stiles."

"Umm…"

"Lydia, open the door." There was banging and the door shook.

She turned and beat on the door with her fist. "Shut the fuck up you asshole. You have no right to tell me what to do after this."

"We were just hanging out, I swear." Stiles didn't know if he was happy that he was trying to save their secret, or upset that he was going to let Lydia think he was still wanted to be with her. He wasn't, was he?

She laughed. "You're shirtless, and so is Stiles." She pushed both hands through her hair, glancing at the floor and laughed, but it was incredulous, not humorous. "There is still underwear on the floor." Stiles looked over and saw that it was true. They hadn't thought to put on their underwear, just their pants.

"Lydia…"

"Stop. Take Allison home, I'm staying for a while. I need to think."

There was talking from the outside, probably Allison. "Fine, but you got to let Stiles out."

She turned and looked at him as if just realizing he was there. "No, he stays."

"Not a good idea Lydia."

"Shut up Jackson. Take her home; I need someone to talk to anyway."

"Then why can't Allison stay?"

"Cause I want Stiles here." That seemed to shock Jackson as well as everyone else. He muttered that he needed in to get a shirt and she laughed. "Don't try to play me; I know you keep spare clothes in your car. Now get."

"Lydia."

"GO!"

"Stiles?" He yelled through the door and Lydia glared at him, mad that he was getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, text me."

"Be careful Stiles, don't forget to text me Stiles, I love you Stiles." Lydia mocked.

"Okay." He yelled, ignoring Lydia.

He pulled on his shirt and pulled his legs up and rested his arms on them. Lydia walked to the window and stared out at the lake. She didn't talk for a while just stared out the window without emotion. Stiles stood up and walked over to her; he leaned against the window with his hands on the sill and waited.

"This was always my favorite place to be with him. He was someone else here, maybe just himself. I remember our first time here and we just sat by the lake and talked. Then it all just changed. Soon it was just about sex. We would go weeks without talking to each other. Honestly, I was okay with it. We was growing apart for a long time, but with the game he plays I didn't want him to win and make me break up with him, cause I know he wouldn't break up with me, no matter how much we were at each other's throats.

"I knew it was going to end with one of us cheating. I even knew about him liking guys, even when he didn't know he did. He was always checking guys out. At first I thought it was just him trying to make sure no one was checking me out, but when guys did he just ignored them."

She stopped and smiled sadly at him. "I always thought you were in love with me, Stiles. I never expected it to be you."

"I never said I wasn't." He grabbed her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Lydia didn't cry like he thought she would. Why would she? She saw this coming, so she was ready.

"Stiles, I'm scared you'll make him happier." At this she did start to cry quietly, beautiful as ever.

He pulled back and tucked her hair behind her ears. "What would make you think I could be better than you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You just had sex with him; you must have something I don't. Not counting your dick."

"We didn't… We just…"

"Ew, that's gross." She rested her head back on his chest. "You put everyone before yourself Stiles. I know you can make him happy, because you can make me happy."

He stared over her head at the mirror on the door, she wasn't making a face, wasn't crying anymore; just talking. "How?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Whenever I'm having some kind of emotional breakdown you're always there. You always comfort me even if I'm being terrible to you. You love me no matter what I make you think I feel about you. I could try to make you think I hated you, but you wouldn't give up on me. There are not many people like you Stiles."

"I do love you." He meant it, he had always meant it. Though this was the first time he said it out loud to her. He had always imagined saying it to her and her jumping into his arms. This was not near to anything he had ever thought would happen, never would think he would break her heart by stealing Jackson's.

"I know." She reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him to her and kissed him slowly. For some reason he wasn't shocked. She deepened the kiss and he felt her tongue playing at his lips and he let her in. He held her to him until she pulled away, breathing heavy. There was that sad smile, "I hope he can make you happy."

Stiles inhaled quickly, feeling the fear hit him. This was what his doubts were about earlier. It wasn't about attraction, there was no question about the sexual feelings they had for each other. What scared him was that the relationship would be one sided, that he would just be another Lydia.

"I'm scared too. What if I just ruined you guys to just be treated the same way?"

Lydia grabbed his hands to hold them still; he hadn't noticed they were shaking. "Stiles, just be more careful than I was. If anyone can change him, you can."

She pulled away and headed to the door. Looking back at the underwear on the floor she looked up and smiled. "It was time for us to break."

* * *

><p>"So she's awake?" Stiles had arrived soon after a text from Scott, he had been home for a few hours contemplating texting Jackson. Even though he had wanting Stiles to text him, Jackson hadn't tried to text him, so he felt it was unneeded.<p>

Scott led him to the back to where the cage was holding the now awake wolf. It stood there and watched them with no show of aggression or caring. "She has just been standing there for the last hour. Deaton is on his way, but I'm afraid to get near the cage. Shouldn't it be trying to escape or something, like a normal wild dog would do."

Stiles crouched in front of it and stared into its deep gold eyes. There was diffidently intelligence in them. "Smart dog or smart werewolf?"

"I guess we wait for Deaton."

Deaton came soon after to find Stiles sitting in front of the cage with Scott sitting on the table behind him.

"Come on, do something. Growl. Bark. Speak."

"Stiles, leave the animal alone." He came to crouch next to him and sighed. "Most wild dogs would be pacing or cowering in the back. This one is just standing and staring."

Stiles jumped up, "Ha, that's what I said. So werewolf?"

"Now Stiles, no need to rush. I ran the tests and it isn't coming up as werewolf, but it isn't coming back as just wolf. It's similar in the way the werewolf blood heals itself, but I don't think this is a human." He stood straight and moved to the desk to pull out a syringe. "Let's sedate it, I want to test some more."

He moved to the cage door and started to unlock it. Stiles watched as it positioned its body against the back wall, as if to get away, but it didn't seem scared. "Deaton, I don't think it's scared."

"So?"

"It's got something planned." Stiles jerked away from the cage as its head turned to look at him.

Deaton nodded and put the lock back and stepped away. They watched as the wolf sat down and looked back at them. "Alright, so sedate without opening the cage." He opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a foot long length of piping. He stuck the syringe into it and crouched in front of the cage.

The beast started to growl and then bark as he put the piping between the bars. Stiles saw his cheeks fill with air as someone started to scream in the waiting area. "Don't!"

Jackson burst in as Deaton blew the dart at the animal. It hit it in the neck and it whimpered and lay down. As if it knew what it was, as if it knew what was coming before the sedative even took hold.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing here?" Scott was ignored as he knelt in front of the cage and reached his fingers in, trying to reach the wolf. Stiles watched amazed as the wolf tried to reach out with one huge paw, but it dropped as it went under.

"She was calling me, screaming for help." Jackson looked up glancing at the people around him and resting on Stiles. He could see tears in his eyes. "She was in my mind. She was talking to me in my mind." He seemed crazed as he stared back at the wolf and started to unlock the cage. He swung it opened and pulled the head of the she wolf into his lap before they could stop him.

"Jackson, who was talking to you?" Stiles asked as he knelt in front of him trying to catch his blood shot gaze. He was startled to see blood start to drip down his face as tears slid to join it. "Who, Jackson?"

Jackson stared down at the animal he was rocking, "Zyanya."

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing that smutty scene, not to mention all that fluff between Lydia and Stiles. Don't worry, I doubt Stiles will get with her too. I think I'm at the point where Stiles and Jackson are stuck with each other.<strong>

**Now how about this wolf thing? What do you guys think she is? I have the next chapter ready to post, but I'm curious to see if anyone can guess. Well Review review and guess and tell me what you think. To the anti-straight smut person, I hope I did well.**


	5. I Could Do With A Towel Or Something

**Wow, ever since I started posting it's like it's so much easier for me to write. Usually it takes me forever to write a single chapter, but these are just flowing from me so quickly and I'm kind of getting addicted to posting. I want to start another story, though I have no ideas exactly yet, but I'm afraid that I'll get more into that story and leave this one or just be distracted. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stiles pulled Jackson away from the wolf, and closed the cage. He led him into the waiting room and sat him down into a chair, taking the seat next to him. Looking into his eyes he watched as Jackson came back to himself. He reached for Stiles' hand. He held it as he whipped the blood off his face with a towel he grabbed on the way out here.<p>

"Can you give us a minute, Scott?" The boy said to his friend who frowned but walked back into the other room. Stiles looked back at him. "Jackson? What happened?"

What did happen? It was slow to come back to him. He remembered being at his house and hearing the voice in his head telling him he needed to get to the vet. Ignoring it didn't work, it just got louder and louder. It became clearer and it went from not having a real sound at all to sounding like a women was talking to him.

So he did what the voice told him to do and drove here. But at the silence all the way here, he had jerked at the sound of screaming in his head, causing an immediate migraine. The pounding of blood in his ears couldn't drown out the voice.

_Help me! They're going to hurt me! You can't let them hurt me, Jackson!_

Jackson had ran in and shouted for them to stop, but it was too late.

_Thank you for trying, Love._

"I've been hearing this voice for the past few days. I thought it was just my conscious talking to me, but then about an hour ago it told me to drive here." His eyes focused on Stiles warm eyes. "It's her; she's in my head."

Stiles put an arm around him. Jackson tried to pull away, Scott was being nosy through the glass. But he would have none of it and forced the reluctant boy against him. He hated to admit that he liked being held by the smaller boy, but what to do with these new feelings.

_Just go with them. _He jerked back at the words, but it was as before, with no sound or real voice. He didn't know if it was her or his conscious, but Jackson had seen her get sedated. Great, not only was he going to have to deal with Lydia, he now had voices in his head of a fucking animal and who knew what else.

Lydia! "Stiles? What did you and Lydia talk about?" He pulled back to look into his eyes. The look went sad as he turned away. Oh no, it had to be bad. "What?"

"She is hurt, but I don't think she is mad at either of us. More at herself."

Jackson frowned, "At herself? How does that even make sense?" Was the little bitch actually going to try to get his attention by using some odd maneuver like this? He never would let himself be surprised by her actions, and he wouldn't start now.

Stiles pulled away from him and stood. He looked visibly uncomfortable. Wringing his hands together he answered, "I'd rather let her tell you if she even wants what she said repeated."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Stiles? Are you sticking up for her?" He stood and back toward the door and then turned around at a thought. "Did she try to talk you out of being with me?"

Stiles scoffed at him. "No, why would…"

"Did she try to get you away from me?"

Stiles looked at the floor, frowning. "I don't think that's what she…"

Jackson moved forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, jerking him forward. He looked into his eyes, wanting to be able to see any shift in them. "Did you kiss her?"

Stiles closed his eye and a tear fell out. "No. She kissed me."

That wasn't any better, but he was still pissed. He knew how Stiles felt about her, and, knowing him, that feeling probably didn't go away just because he sucked him off and admitted some feelings. God damn it if he wasn't jealous. He was so tired of hearing that Stiles was off with other people showing them more attention than he had Jackson.

_You haven't exactly been the most forthcoming person, Jackson. _He closed his eyes at the ache that started behind his eyes and opened them to let go of Stiles' shirt. She was in his head, making it seem like it was his fault. He wasn't the one out kissing other people. _You showed him that you were physically attracted to him, but you didn't give him reasons to believe you wanted him for him._

Fuck you voice. "I'm sorry, Stiles."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck. Reluctantly, with a look to see that Scott wasn't watching anymore, he put his arms around the smaller boy's slim waste. "I'm sorry too, Jackson. It seems we both don't know how to do this, this, thing. We'll just have to go step by step."

Pressing his nose into Stiles' neck and sighed, "Stop kissing other people."

He was pleased at the soft rumble of his laughter. "Okay."

_You're so whipped. _

Jackson pulled away and stepped back. "Try to get them to let her go. I don't know what she is. But she isn't going to harm anyone." Stiles frowned, and then nodded.

He started to walk out the door, and on a whim turned and grabbed the boy to him and kissed him fiercely. There was no tongue or anything raunchy like that. Just lips mashed against each other. Jackson pulled away and smirked at the shock on Stiles' face. To think, he was more shocked by this kiss than getting his dick sucked by him. Stiles was so innocent, even with his experience, it was adorable.

He left.

* * *

><p>Scott looked up as Stiles walked into the room and slid up onto the counter, looking back into the cage. The she wolf, Zyanya, was awake already.<p>

"That should have been enough sedative to put a bear down for hours." Deaton said frowning at the animal. However he knew better than to be surprised by anything with his experience. "What did Jackson say? Did he elaborate on the voices?"

Stiles sighed thinking of Jackson; what were they going to do about each other? "He said that it started about an hour ago but he ignored it at first but gave in and came here. I have no clue what caused him to be screaming when he came in or why he was bleeding."

Deaton nodded to himself, thinking. They just stared at the wolf for a moment, which had sat down and seemed to be listening, before he spoke again. "For creatures that can get into your mind, it usually causes the person pain or bleeding; like with Jackson. If she can get into his mind though, why not us also? What is stopping her from getting in our heads and telling us what she wants?"

Stiles slid off the table and sat back down in front of the cage. The she wolf cocked her head at him. "Jackson said to let her go." His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as the wolf nodded, actually nodded. It was just one quick bob of its head, but it was unmistakable. "Did you guys…"

"Yeah, I did." Deaton crouched beside him. "So you can understand us." She blinked at the statement. "Okay, so I'll take that as a yes."

Stiles asked the one question that was on all of their minds. "Are you a werewolf?" That resulted in a snort and her turning her head away, as if offended. Stiles looked up at Scott, slightly amused at the obvious attitude. "Well that's a no."

"So what are you? I can't think of anything else she could be, beside some kind of shape shifter." She barked at that and came to the front of the cage, staring at Deaton. She nosed at the lock.

Stiles reached his hand out.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as Scott pulling him back. "What are you doing? That thing could bite you or something. What if you can be turned into whatever it is?"

Deaton nodded. "We don't know what she is, Stiles. You can't just trust a cornered beast. Let alone one that has similar intelligence to humans." A growl came from the cage.

Stiles smirked. "I think you just insulted her. Besides, I think she wants to show us." A loud bark to confirm his thoughts and he gestured to the cage. "It's up to you, Doc."

He walked back to his desk and grabbed the tranquilizer gun and filled it with a syringe. "Enough to stop an elephant; I'm not taking any chances this time." He gestured for Stiles to go ahead.

Even though he was pretty sure that she wouldn't attack any of them, he still moved to the side of the cage so that when the door swung open he could use it as a shield of sorts. He pulled open the door and was only slightly surprised when the she wolf walked slowly out; keeping her eyes on Deaton, and jumped onto the table and sat. She lifted her paw to him and he lowered the gun.

"Okay, so…" Scott said from his place on top of the counter, claws ready.

She started to convulse and then quickly just, how to explain it without seeming inadequate, she just became a tan girl with raven hair. It was so fast that there was no possible way Stiles would have been able to describe it. It was a whole deal different than from what the werewolf's went through.

"I could do with a towel or something." They all jumped at her voice and that's when they noticed she was huddled into herself to hide. She got off the table, as Scott threw one of the animal blankets at her, still not wanting to get near her. Putting the blanket around herself and finally looking up, Stiles gasped at how beautiful she was.

She must have been close to thirty. Her tan skin made her bright golden eyes so much more expressed and her waist length hair look like it was made out of shadows, it was so dark. Her face was of beautifully high cheek bones and an angle to her eyes that immediately set her as Native American. Stiles, and obviously Scott, were struck by her.

"It's Zyanya, correct?" Deaton asked, pulling both boys out of their reveries.

She nodded quickly and held up her fingers to stop him from asking more questions. "You have fifteen minutes to ask what you need and then I must change back and leave." Deaton eyes went wide and his mouth hung opened as he tried to articulate his confusion. Zyanya smirked and tapped her wrists, "Clocks ticking Doc."

Deaton finally came to himself and leaned his elbows on the counter. Coming to stand beside him, Scott copied him. Stiles stayed where he was behind her. "So," Deaton started, "Why do we have a certain time limit?"

She nodded as if approving of the question. "When I'm in human form I age, while I'm in my natural form I don't."

"So you're immortal as a wolf?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

Deaton next, "What do you call yourself?"

"To my people, we are wolves, simply wolves. To your people, we are shifters." She looked down at her hands and smiled. She brought her hand under the blanket and it was plain where it was heading. "Been so long." They heard her whisper to herself.

Stiles came forward to stand beside her. "That isn't something we do in front of people these days." Scott choked on his nervous laughter and Deaton looked at the ceiling. His lips were moving, whispering to himself.

She looked up at Stiles but moved her hand back up to clutch at the blanket. Zyanya cocked her head at him, she frowned. "So when you were with that she wolf the other night?" Stiles' eyes went wide as he realized that she could have been in his mind then, or there as a wolf. They were out on the cliff, anyone could have seen.

Scott latched on to that, "She wolf?"

Stiles turned to them two males across the table from him and clapped his hands together. "Well, we aren't here to ask me questions." He turned back to Zyanya with a glare. "How old are you?"

"A thousand and eighty-seven human years; in wolf years I'm far older." She smiled as if knowing what they were all thinking, perhaps she actually did. She didn't look a day over 30.

"How does a were wolf become immortal?" Scott ask, obviously interested.

Shaking her head, she gave a sad smile. "You can't."

"You can." He wasn't going to give this up easily.

Leaning forward on the table, clearly getting annoyed. "I was born a wolf, and when I hit the proper age, my mother started to teach me to shift. Every shifter was ever females, beside the first shifter in our stories, Rhaynar. His mate only produced females who could shift and so it has been for thousands of years."

Deaton was intrigued now. "So you're a were human? Interesting. Can you turn anyone like were wolves do?"

"That's how were wolves came about. During being hunted for our pelts, when we who could shift fought back and bit them, in wolf form, they would turn later and become what he is." She said the last part inclining her head toward Scott.

"Why haven't we ever heard of your kind?" The doctor wondered.

She sighed, "Sadly not many got the shift. Usually it was about every fifteen or so generations. That can be close to a hundred years before another could come about. Sadly sometimes the line would just go dry and there wouldn't be anymore." Stiles frowned at seeing tears in her eyes. "The last of my kind that I saw was my mentor dying for his pelt about two hundred years ago. He didn't believe in shifting, but he felt I would need it one day."

Glancing up at the clock she sighed. "I gave you five extra minutes. I must go." She turned away even though both Deaton and Scott were begging her to stay, so many more questions to ask.

Stiles gasped as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the door with her. He looked back and stopped Scott from following, trying to save him or some stupid caring thing. It made him sad to think that he had been leaving his best friend out of so many things lately.

They stopped outside the building and Zyanya turned to look at him and cocked her head, studying him. "What?" He winced at himself for sounding so rude.

She didn't seem to mind though. "I'm here to help Jackson."

Stiles was not expecting that. How did she know if Jackson needed help? Of course she was able to get into his mind, so she probably knew so much more than Jackson himself did. Did she know what was going on between them. "Can you read my mind?"

Her eyebrows raised and then she smiled. "If I wanted to I could get in your mind, but you would know if I was in there. Feels like a migraine to the inexperienced. I toned back with Jackson so that he didn't know it was me." Laughing, Zyanya, continued, "Guess it doesn't matter now." For someone over a thousand year old, she acted so young.

"What exactly does he need help with?" He knew that they must find the person controlling him. Other than that though Stiles had no clue.

"With my help I can get him to shift to his true form, which I assume is a were wolf."

He nearly tripped over himself standing still. "How?"

She sighed. "It's different with everyone. Also I've never actually helped a kanima change before, but I've heard stories." She got this panicked look in her face. "Shit so much time gone. I must go." Zyanya paused and smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Work with him Stiles, I think he's worth all the trouble."

Stiles scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. As if the she wolf could have changed his mind even if he did decide to give up on Jackson. He watched as she turned and lopped off across the street.

"Look both ways before crossing the street." He shouted after her.

* * *

><p>Derek knew he smelled wolf as he watched the women shift and head toward wherever she was going. He lept down from the building when Stiles got into his car and left. He had heard every word said inside and outside. Had she been the one that had been attacking creatures and leaving the carcasses? She didn't seem to be that big of a threat, but he would keep an eye on her since she seemed to be sticking around.<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson sighed as he got of his car and started to walk inside the building. He had parked next to Stiles, so he kept an eye out for the boy as he strode through the halls. First stop was the locker room to drop off his equipment. Danny was there doing the exact same as he walked up.<p>

"Hey, Jackson, how was your weekend?"

He thought back to everything that had happened. Kissing Stiles; finding out Stiles fucked Erica; giving his first blow job to Stiles; getting caught by Lydia; and then the she wolf. "It had its ups and downs. What about you? How did you're date with, umm, Michael, go?" Was that what Stiles had said was Derek's fake name?

Danny sighed and turned around. "It was a kind of a dare for him to go out with me. Also, his real name is Derek." Jackson nodded, feigning shock. "We went to his place and had a few beers and then I went home. Really wished he would have fucked me, but oh well."

Smiling at the thought of how easy it was to get Stiles to submit to his, handling, he asked, "Did you tell him that?"

Danny looked at him incredulous. "The dude is buffer than either of us; I felt I was on a fine line with all the flirting I was doing; especially when I leaned up against him while watching a movie."

Now it was Jackson's turn to look incredulous, "Derek Hale let you lean up against him? During a movie? What movie was it? Was it that pussy shit or what?"

Danny looked at him pointedly. "I knew you knew who he was when I saw you at the restaurant with Stiles." Jackson shrugged, not caring. It's not like he had lied and said he didn't know him, just insinuated that he didn't. Danny sighed, obviously not caring. "Anyway. I can't remember the movie, I was buzzed. But yeah, he put his arm around me and everything. If it wasn't for how stiff he was I would've tried to kiss him, but I didn't want to push it."

Jackson smirked. "Stiff was he?"

He was punched in the shoulder and left alone. He put his stuff away and went to the stalls to relieve himself. When he returned he found Stiles sitting on the bench in front of his own locker rummaging through his bag. The boy huffed as he gave up searching for whatever it was. That's when he noticed Jackson standing there.

Smiling awkwardly, he slightly waved at him. "Hey."

Returning his smile he sat in front of him. "Hi, Stiles." They sat there for a moment in silence. Jackson unabashedly staring at him as the other boy looked anywhere but him. "I'm sorry I didn't texted you back last night, I passed out as soon as I fell into bed."

"There's no need to apologize. I totally understand. I did the same thing." He laughed and Jackson felt his stomach flutter at the sound. "I'm glad you didn't text me back, I was asleep right after pressing send."

Jackson smiled at him but didn't say anything. He could just sit there and look at him. This gorgeous boy was his. Sure they hadn't exactly made it official, let alone public, though that depended on Lydia. He wasn't worried about Allison spilling anything, she was actually kind of decent.

"Jackson, would you stop?"

He laughed as Stiles pushed him playfully in the shoulder. "What? What am I doing?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "You always just sit silently and stare at me."

Jackson leaned forward and reached out. He pulled the smaller boy forward by his neck and brought their lips just centimeters apart. "Maybe, I just get mesmerized by you." _Or in love._ He didn't jump this time at the voice of her, it didn't even hurt, but he did ignore it. As Stiles started to disagree, he shut him up with a kiss.

One of Stiles' hands found its way into his hair and the other sat on his knee as he pushed his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the kiss but frowned when the other boy tried to take control, forcing his own tongue into his mouth. They soon were fighting for dominance, getting their mouths satisfyingly slick with saliva. Jackson groaned as Stiles sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bite down on it softly. Guess he wins, Jackson thought to himself, slightly angry but not caring enough to stop him.

"Wow, ups and downs, huh?"

_Busted._

The voice forced them apart and looked up to see Danny smirking. Jackson started to say that he couldn't tell anyone, but he just held up his hands. "It's none of my business." He turned around and left them alone. The two boys looked at each other for a second before laughing at the oddness of it all.

But of course too soon it became serious. Stiles looked down at his hands and softly said. "You don't want people to know."

Jackson pulled his face up to make him look at him. "I think it should be up to us who get to choose who we tell, and when to tell them."

Stiles nodded, agreeing. "I want to tell Scott. I know you guys have your problems, but he is my best friend, pretty much my brother, not that he probably already doesn't suspect."

It wasn't a lie, he did want to pound Scott's face in most times he sees him, but Stiles did have his right to tell his friend. "Tell him if you want to. I won't be mad at who you tell, not like I was at first. I'm excepting all this as it is."

Stiles worried his bottom lip, and Jackson wanted to kiss him again but held back as he asked the most frightful question yet.

"What is this, Jackson? Are we dating? Just fuck buddies?"

_Set yourself up there, didn't you?_

Rubbing a hand across his face, he sighed at the sound of the bell ringing. "Can we talk about this later? I'm not pushing this aside though so don't think that."

Stiles meekly nodded. He started to stand but was wrenched back down by Jackson so he could steal one more kiss. "Just to make it through the day." He smiled and let him go.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so let me just say that Matt isn't going to exist in this slight AU. I have an idea for Jackson's master, but I'm not exactly so sure yet. <strong>

**Anyway, I have something special planned for you next chapter. It'll be very short, probably only about 1000-1,500 words, but I had it as an idea and I think I can get it quickly written out in the next few hours. I'm hoping to make you all laugh and damn near piss yourselves. I'm so excited to write it and laughing to myself right now. :)**

**Well review please, and keep a lookout for the next instalment**


	6. So Stiles, Will You Have Sex With Me

**I know this one is really short, but I wanted to add this funny little scene. I should have a much longer chapter 7 tomorrow, well later tonight since its 6 am right now. **

**Enjoy, and again, sorry about the length.**

* * *

><p>Erica sat down next to Stiles, who was sitting next to Lydia in obvious awkward silence.<p>

Stiles smiled as she turned to him. "Hey, Stiles."

"Erica." He said in greeting, smiling back.

This is where she stopped. Asking him this question was a bit awkward, but it's not like he's gay, or that it already hasn't happened. "Do you wanna have sex again?"

Stiles' mouth fell open and Lydia's eyebrows rose as she glanced over at her but looked back at the board. Guess she did say it a bit loud. Lowering her voice a few, or many notches, "Well, I know we said we liked other people, but yeah. I sort of had sex with Isaac and it went really bad."

He blushed and Lydia started to smile and tried, but failed, to suppress her laughter. "What?" Lydia asked, finally turning to her. Erica didn't care about telling Lydia, they had actually started hanging out together and she enjoyed her company.

"Well, I was horny the next day," She directed this toward Stiles, "and I've known for a while that Isaac is pretty much in love with me so I decided to have sex with him. Terrible idea. Turns out he is a virgin, and doesn't know a single thing to do. Tried to get him to, you know, do that thing you did with your tongue. " Lydia's mouth fell open as she glanced at a bright red Stiles.

"Stiles ate you out?" Lydia asked bluntly

Erica groaned, "Oh, it was so good."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Stiles said, looking a bit anxious.

"Oh, come on, I wanna hear this. Go on Erica, in detail." Lydia put her chin on her fist and leaned on the table in front of Stiles. To his dismay Erica did the same thing and smirked.

"He used his tongue and finger at the same time."

Lydia looked slightly impressed. She turned to Stiles, "First time?" Stiles could only nod, he couldn't punctuate words. "First time everything?" Another nod. "Who would of thought?"

Erica grabbed her hand to grab her attention. "He kept teasing me too, made me finger myself in front of him while he stood feet away just watching. Pissed me off, but it was also so hot. Did I mention it was my first time too?"

She shook her head, "With the way you walk around like a slut I would have never guessed."

"Right! Well anyway Stiles is huge, and I don't think he realizes it."

"Please, before my ears bleed, stop talking about me like I'm not here. Let alone in the middle of class." He begged.

Erica sighed and rolled her eyes toward Lydia, who nodded her understanding. "So, anyway, Isaac sort of wolfed out during tonguing me, and he bit me. Actually bit me. It wasn't on my junk, thank the Lord. But still."

Lydia's shocked face made her giggle. "He bit you?"

She shrugged, "It was kind of hot, but scared the shit out of me, so I hit him." Lydia laughed and put her hand over her mouth to try and stop it from being heard. "Not to mention that he is so much smaller than Stiles, and it wasn't even worth it." Erica gasped and remembered something and turned to Stiles. "You forgot to put the condom on by the way."

He was confused, and then obviously scared. Lydia gasped, but Erica waved her off. "I'm not pregnant but I'll tell yah, I was scared." There was relief in both their eyes. "So Stiles, will you have sex with me again?"

Stiles' eyes went wide. "I'm kind of with someone actually."

"Well shit."

"Jackson is great in bed." Lydia offered, which got her an incredulous look from Stiles.

Erica shook her head though, "I thought he was your thing? Not to mention I kind of get this gay vibe off of him, no offense."

She smirked at Stiles before turning to her friend. "He's not my thing anymore, he's Stiles' now."

Her eyes went wide before looking at, bleeding-from-the-ears, Stiles. "You're gay?"

"Well obviously bi." Lydia piped in.

Stiles shrugged. "It kind of all happened around the same time, but the night before we did stuff, he pretty much told me he liked me, but then I wasn't expecting us to… yeah."

"Oh it's no big deal." She turned to Lydia. "You seem to be taking the breakup pretty well, seeing as you're sitting next to the boy who stole your boyfriend." She smiled at what she said.

"It was a long time coming." Lydia said, shrugging.

"No fighting?"

A smile. "I threw a lamp at him." Erica high fived her. "Only hit him in the shoulder; should have got him in the head."

"Agreed. So Stiles, you a bottom or a top?"

He looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"I mean you like to have sex with girls, so you might be a top, but then Jackson is a diffident top also. So who takes it up the butt?" Lydia deadpanned.

Stiles couldn't get any redder. "We haven't gotten that far yet. Just kissed, and he, well you know, did something for me."

Lydia's mouth fell open. "He, gave _you _a blowjob? I could barely get him to eat me out. That's not fair."

"Lydia."

They all jumped at the teacher standing over them. The whole class had gone silent. Who knows how much they had heard, but they diffidently heard that last part.

"Sorry. We were just…"

The teacher held up his hand. "You three should just keep quiet about after school activities." He walked off to all three of them blushing and most of the room giving them odd looks.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? I hope I made every single one of you laugh. Since I don't plan my writing and it just kind of happens, it was like reading it for the first time, and I laughed. Just in a fit. I was telling my friend what I was writing, as I was writing it, and then she helped me add a bit more to it, all the while laughing. <strong>

**So review, review, review! Next chapter will have more Stiles/Jackson for you. Not to mention the talk between Scott and Stiles, which I believe all you shippers will enjoy. I already have a lot of it written and I'm excited for you guys to read it!**


	7. Mine

**Note: Right before I started writing this chapter, like just a minute ago, my best friend was telling how she wiped her "poop poop."**

**So I may have lied to you guys, Matt might exist in my story, but he will come in later on. Also pre-warning to a certain reader; control your ovaries. You have been warned. :D**

* * *

><p>Stiles left his last class and went to his locker where he found Jackson waiting on him. No one in the hall seemed to notice the smile that was aimed at him. He wondered if they could kiss right here and not have anyone say anything.<p>

"Hey, babe." Jackson said as he opened his locker.

"Babe?" he raised his eyebrow at him and smirked.

Jackson shrugged and reached out, stroking Stiles' arm with his knuckles. He didn't look around to see if anyone was watching, but Stiles did. Catching the eye of Lydia across the hall, who was smirking, he pushed his hand away, which made him sigh.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" He asked, resuming his touching.

Exasperated, he shoved pass him and started walking out of the school. As he reached his vehicle he was pulled around roughly and pushed against his jeep. Jackson rested a hand beside his head and let the other find a spot on Stiles' hip. "Tell me."

"Tell me what we are, and then you're allowed to touch me in public." At that he pushed the hand away once more, noticing the look of several students. Well, there went his chance of keeping it a secret in case Jackson decided to back out.

Smirking, He leaned forward and claimed his mouth with his own, loving the gasp against his lips as he crushed his body against Stiles. He tried to push him away but ended up locking his hands in Jackson's hair and trying to pull him even closer.

Finally giving each other a break to breath, Jackson pulled back and smiled. "How's that for an answer."

Stiles was still breathless, but soon was fine enough to confirm, "So we are dating? I'm your boyfriend, and you're mine?" His stomach fluttered, it felt different saying it out loud than it did when it was just in his head.

He kissed the corner of Stiles' mouth and pulled back again. "Happy minute anniversary."

Scoffing, He playfully pushed Jackson away. "Don't ever be that kind of person." He opened his car door and Jackson leaned into the car with him capturing his mouth again. Yep, people were staring, but it was hard to focus with a tongue that wasn't his own in his mouth.

"Why don't you come over tonight and I'll cook us a romantic dinner?" He nipped at his boyfriend's neck.

As much as he wanted to, cause he knew fairly well that there wouldn't only be eating, he had to decline. "I'm going over to Scott's after school to talk to him about everything; not only about us, but about Zyanya also. Has she spoken to you since yesterday?"

He shrugged. "I heard her earlier when we were talking in the locker room, but it was just advice about us. I think she is trying to play matchmaker." Stiles laughed thinking about what she had told him, about not giving up on him. "Well, good luck with Scott."

Leaning close, he whispered, "One more time to make it through the night." Kissing Stiles, he dragged his mouth to the boy's ear. "Don't kiss him."

"Get the fuck out of my car." Stiles said, laughing and pushing him away. He smiled at Jackson through the window, who blew him a kiss, and drove off the school lot.

"Hey, Stiles, Scott isn't home yet." Melissa said as he walked into the kitchen, not stopping to knock, and found her drinking coffee at the table.

"Yeah, I know. He said he was stopping by Allison's before coming home. So it'll probably be a while." He sat down at the table as she nodded her agreement.

"So how are you today?"

Looking up at her, he realized this would be the closest thing to ever coming out to his mom, she was about as much as a mom as anyone could be. "Well, I got myself a boyfriend today."

Melissa nodded, accepting his statement without any shock. "Must be in the water."

Stiles frowned and cocked his head at her. "What?"

She took a sip of her coffee, before answering. "I found Scott cuddling with Isaac this morning. They were asleep, so I know they don't know I found them like that."

He knew his eyes were wide as he took that in; forcing himself to shut his mouth which had fell open. Scott had been cuddling with Isaac? Stiles didn't ever remember him and Scott ever cuddling, which almost made him jealous before he extinguished the thought. Maybe he wouldn't be the only one coming out today.

Sitting there with Melissa, silent after her confession, was becoming awkward until Scott entered and motioned for Stiles to follow him to his room. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, hun."

There wasn't any more conversation between them, thankfully. Stiles didn't know if he could have dealt with them talking in front of his friend's mother. Following him into his room, after which Scott closed the door, Stiles sat in the computer chair and Scott on the bed.

"So I'm guessing we both have a lot to discuss." Stiles ventured at a start.

Running his hands through his hair Scott sighed. "No kidding. You go first though, I still need to get my thoughts in order."

He frowned at that but went ahead before he could chicken out. "I'm dating Jackson."

His friend's head shot up and Stiles could hear the bones in his neck pop. "You're gay?"

Stiles shook his head; shouldn't have been surprised that was what he got caught up on even though from what Melissa said he had no right to act shocked. "I'm bi, I had sex with Erica."

"Erica? Before or after Jackson?" Scott leaned forward on his knees, clearly interested now.

Sighing, he sat back in the chair and continued. "Well, Jackson kissed me. Then the day Erica stood up for me she kind of asked me out on a date and we had sex. Then today me and Jackson started dating." Wow saying it out loud to his best friend, his brother, made it more confusing, and real. He had sex with Erica and then started dating a guy. What a long weekend.

"Have you guys had sex?" Scott's eyes went wide at the question.

"Umm, no. Just other things." Stiles felt uncomfortable talking about this to Scott. "Well that's it for…"

He was cut off, "Do you look at me when I'm naked?"

Scott stared at him, curiosity in his eyes. "Jeez, no."

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"Really, Scott? You're like my brother, and I didn't even know I liked guys until Jackson kissed me."

"Jackson kissed you? Wow, how did that go down?"

Stiles laughed, shrugging. "Well he gave me a blow job yesterday so…"

"Ew, stop. The image of Jackson and you is not a thing I want."

They both enjoyed each other's laughter until it petered out. Stiles sighed; they hadn't hung out in near a month because of Allison and Derek, and the other wolves. He understood that he was busy, and that his girlfriend was important, but he wanted regular time with his friend again.

"Allison might be pregnant." Scott said it so silently that Stiles thought he had misheard it. He looked up from his hands to see a lost expression in his eyes. Stiles couldn't think of anything to say, and when he didn't say anything Scott went on. "I went over there today to break up with her, and she told me she was a few days late."

He should have asked more on the pregnancy thing, but he couldn't help but perk up at the mention of a possible breakup. "Why were you going to break up with her?"

Lying back on the bed, he covered his hands with his eyes and didn't talk for a while. When he did, he sat back up and Stiles could see that he was exhausted emotionally. "Well, one night me and Allison were having sex, and she kind of squirted on my face. Surprised us both trust me."

Stiles let the disgust show on his face, but didn't interrupt him. "Anyway, I don't think it was that, but I just started to not like being around her. I still did it anyway. Well, I started helping Isaac with lacrosse practice and I started to kind of flirt with him, and he would flirt back."

"Well, this is an interesting story." Stiles interrupted, hoping this wouldn't end with Isaac squirting on Scott's face.

Scott frowned. "I'm not done talking, Stiles." He held up his hands and let him continue. "Well, I kind of kissed Isaac a couple days ago after I fell on top of him during a practice play. Well, he didn't say anything to me till last night. He came over, talking about a terrible experience with a girl and thought to come here. Then we cuddled all night."

"Only cuddled?" Stiles said, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows.

Scott frowned. "Yes, only cuddled."

Stiles pursed his lips. "Melissa said she walked in on you guys in bed." He paused. "Naked."

His mouth fell open and he stood up real fast. "No, we had a blanket over us, she couldn't have seen anything."

Laughing at the expense of his friend, he admitted to be joking. "But that only tells me you did way more than cuddling."

He turned away and blushed but sat back on the bed. "Anyway I went to break up with Allison today and she told me she might be pregnant." Saying in one quick stretch he fell back on the bed. "I don't want to be a dad. I want to date Isaac and only have to worry about him."

Stiles had to stop himself from gushing at that. Scott was stupid sometimes, but damn it if he wasn't a sweet heart. "Well has she tried a pregnancy test yet?"

"I don't know."

"Did she say she was positive she was pregnant?" Stiles sighed at his friend.

"She just said that she was late." Scott sat back up once again. "Maybe I'll go back over there and we can deal with that. I won't be able to leave her Stiles, not if she's pregnant."

He sighed, knowing what he meant. "I know."

"I can't be like my dad."

Stiles walked to the bed as his friend started to cry into his hands. "I know."

Jackson smiled as Stiles walked into his room. It absolutely made him ecstatic that he didn't knock, he didn't know why, but it made him happy. Probably because he hated answering the door, especially after Sheriff Stilinski answered that one day.

"Hey sugar, why don't you come sit on my lap?" Stiles smiled and crawled across the bed to straddle him. Jackson was immediately hard and pulled stiles down on his crotch, grinding up against him. Nibbling at his neck, he pushed his hand under Stiles' shirt and found a nipple and pinched at it, making it hard.

Groaning, Stiles pulled away from him. "Come on, we got to talk."

Ignoring him, he pulled the shirt up to latch on to one of his nipples, sucking and biting softly at him. Jackson felt triumph as Stiles lifted off his shirt and let his hands clutch at his shoulders. "We have to talk, Ja…"

"Gosh, would you just shut up for five minutes so I can ravage you?" Stiles smirked and pulled him forward to kiss him, once again trying to take control. Jackson would have none of that.

He pushed the smaller boy down onto his back and sat leaned between his legs to claim his mouth. As Stiles tried to fight back at his tongue, Jackson wrapped his hand around the boy's neck and lightly squeezed. Pulling back he glared at Stiles, whose eyes were heavy, not upset at all by being slightly chocked. "We do this my way." To emphasize, he squeezed a bit harder and went to reclaim his prize.

What he wasn't expecting was Stiles somehow rolling him over and straddling him. He grabbed at Jackson's neck and squeezed a lot harder, but also reached back and rubbed at the bulge in his jeans, causing him to growl. "We do this my way, or you can go finish yourself off without me." Jackson cursed at him but fell back on the bed.

_Whipped. _Get out. Laughter filled his mind for a second before his mind was his own again. What did she even do all day beside creep on his thoughts?

Stiles smirked in triumph and lifted Jackson's shirt above his head. He leaned down and licked his way from between his pectorals to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. He pulled back to whisper, "You wanna fuck?"

Jackson tried to grab his hips and flip him back over with a growl, but with wasted effort, Stiles leapt off of him and stood against the wall, shimmying out of his pants. He stroked his self through his tight briefs and bit his lip, enticing Jackson. But, when he started forward he strode to the other side of the room.

"Stay." He pointed at Jackson, who was getting very angry.

"You said I could fuck you. I'm gonna have your ass." He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, underwear and all. Stiles pulled down his own underwear and crawled across the bed to take the thick member in his hand. Reaching a hand around Jackson's neck, he pulled him forward to kiss him and stroke him at the same time.

It seemed too soon to Jackson when Stiles stopped his hand and let it join the other around his neck. Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against him, then lowered his hands to the boys round ass. "Mine." He growled into his ear, squeezing.

Stiles licked up the side of his neck. "My ass is my own."

"What's that mean?"

He pulled back and raised his eye brows. "I don't think I want you to put our dick in my ass."

Jackson growled and leaned forward to bite down on his shoulder quickly and then pulled back.

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles said as he rubbed at the now sore spot. "Why did you bite me?"

"I'm angry."

"So you bite me?"

"I had to do something, cause I'm damn near close to turning you around and pounding your ass." Stiles shivered as he growled those last three words against his lips and started to kiss him. Jackson started to push the smaller boy onto the bed when the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from the door.

They both turned to stare at Danny as he stood in the doorway.

"So, I guess we aren't doing homework."

Stiles grabbed at the blankets on the bed, covering himself. Jackson used Stiles himself to hide behind. Danny's eyes were still wide from witnessing Stiles' naked and very nice ass in full view. He almost wanted to keep quiet and watch for a bit to see what happened.

"I'm gonna go." Danny went to turn away, tearing his eyes, sadly, away from the two naked boys.

"Wait." Danny bit his lip at another chance to turn around and nearly moaned at seeing Jackson's lips on Stiles' neck, and his hands pulling him against. Knowing that Jackson was hard only made it worse and he begged his own body not to react.

Stiles tried to push him off, blushing. "Just wait in the front room. I'll be leaving soon."

"The hell you will. I will have you." He growled, biting down on his neck making Stiles wince and moan at once. Reaching a hand up to his neck to push him away, it left part of the blanket without anything holding it up and slip down his body. It caught on the tip of Stiles' dick, giving Danny a decadent view of a patch of soft brown curls and the veined shaft of a surprising size.

As much as he wished to stay, Danny forced himself to turn and walk, not to the living room, but to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and immediately pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself. Imagining himself between the two boys, lips on Stiles, hands on Jackson, was not hard to do after just seeing them together. He was slightly thankful when he came quickly and could wash his hands and make it to the living room before they had left Jackson's room.

Stiles walked in first and waved to Danny as he leaved. Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him. He fidgeted under his gaze.

"What?" He snapped.

Jackson's eyebrow rose, but he waved off Danny's apology. "Got a good eye full of Stiles, didn't you?"

He looked up shocked, but found his friend smiling at him, entertained by making him feel awkward. "You dick. And yeah I did, Stiles is hot as fuck. Who would have thought that under all that baggy clothing was a sexy beast?"

"And huge dick." Jackson added.

Danny smiled at him. "You lucky dick."

Jackson came and sat in the opposite chair and put up his feet and put his hands behind his head. "So, did you enjoy yourself in the bathroom?"

He glared at him for calling him out on it. "Hey, you both were right there naked, and his ass is so nice. I am not ashamed of relieving myself." Danny was happy that they were such good friends, because he doubted anyone else would let him talk about their boyfriend like that.

Jackson cursed and sat forward. "The nicest ass I've ever seen and he won't let me fuck him. Says he doesn't know if he wants me to. What kind of bullshit is that, he is obviously the bottom in this relationship?"

"Wow, what makes you assume that?"

He frowned as if it was a stupid question. "First off, I have the bigger dick."

Shaking his head at his idiot of a friend, he sighed. "Being a top or a bottom depends on what you prefer, not from size or personality."

"Well, I want to fuck him in the ass, but he pretty much told me no." Jackson was a bit more angrier about this than Danny realized.

"First off, you need to calm down on the hormones. And second, maybe he is scared of doing it. Why don't you let him do it to you so it gets in his mind?" He felt good about that advice.

Jackson on the other hand looked disgusted. "I don't want anything in my ass, let alone something as big as him. I've never done it before, and he keeps teasing me about it so I'm sorry that it seems like he wants it."

Danny nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "Just go with the flow and try it out. You might even like it." Jackson scoffed, and he continued. "You need to give it a chance; you never know how you'll like it if you don't try.

"Also, if you wind up doing it either way, stretch with your fingers first and use plenty of lube." Danny felt his body shiver at the hungry look in Jackson's eyes. He knew it wasn't directed at him, but he almost wish he was Stiles. Actually, after bringing up an image of the boy, he really wished he was Jackson.

Isaac fell into Scott's bed after an awkward hello to Melissa. She hadn't said anything, but Scott had said that she knew. He stood up and walked over to the computer, sitting down. He had a few minutes or so until Scott was back from Allison's. If she was pregnant, Scott would hide everything about Isaac away and stay with he, but if not he said he was going to leave her for him.

There was that pain at his chest. He liked Allison, even had a slight crush on her, well not now knowing what it was like with a girl, but he didn't feel completely okay about doing stuff with Scott last night when they were still together. Even though it was only the second time he had had sex, it was still the best, though still a bit painful.

He closed his eyes and reached into his pants after checking to see that the door was closed;

_Isaac had arrived at his house around midnight and climbed to his window. He knocked on it and climbed in past Scott. They stood silently together, Isaac trying not to stare at his bare chest. It was awkward; especially since it had been Isaac who had ran from the kiss and ignored him for almost two days._

"_Hey, Isaac."_

_Isaac didn't want to talk. He rushed forward and smashed his lips against Scott's. The other boy didn't even think twice of kissing him back, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth and pushing him onto the bed. He pulled back long enough to take off his shirt, but didn't waste time on ripping apart Isaac's. _

_Scott let his full weight press on him, but the boy reveled in it, putting his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He loved the kissing but he wanted more, so he pushed the boy on top of him off him to stand in front of him while he pulled down his shorts and underwear in one quick movement. _

_Scott was fucking enormous. _

_The weight of it, even fully hard, caused it to slightly hang between his legs. Not even thinking, he reached out and cupped the low hanging balls and took the head in his mouth. Scott's groan was low and seductive as Isaac tried to swallow more but could only handle a few extra inches with the swollen head already in his mouth. As he felt a hand fist his hair, he took it as a sign to start to stroke the length and bob his head, sucking eagerly whenever he tasted saltiness on his tongue._

_His head was forcefully pulled back with a curse and he was pushed on the bed. Scott pulled his pants off him roughly and swallowed all of Isaacs's hardened cock. He fisted the sheets as he watched Scott lick and suck drop after drop, nearly a stream, of pre cum seeping up from the slit._

_As he felt himself getting close, he wrapped his legs around Scott's shoulders and fisted his hair, pushing up into his mouth as the breath was stolen from him and he released inside his hot mouth and nearly screamed Scott's name if it wasn't for Scott forcing his fingers into his mouth, which he eagerly sucked on. He sighed as Scott came up to kiss him, sharing his own salty flavor._

_Scott sucked two of his own fingers and push aside Isaac's legs to push them inside his tight heat. He gasped at the pain, but couldn't help but rolled down into every thrust. _

"_I want inside you, so bad." Scott whispered against his neck. He started to rut against his thigh, but Isaac reached down to wrap his hand around him. _

_Struck again by his massive size, Isaac asked, nearly breathless, "How big are you?"_

_Pulling back to look at Isaac, he added another finger inside him. "Like eleven, maybe twelve inches."_

_His eyes went wide and looked down at the beast in his hand, which wasn't even close to enough to wrap fully around the thickness. "Is that even possible? How do you get hard fully, like do you have enough blood to work that thing?" They chuckled at that, but Isaac gasped as Scott pulled out and rushed back inside him and spread his fingers._

"_It's hard for me to think when I'm hard. Like right now I really wish you would stop talking and just let me inside you."_

_Isaac looked down, scared. No amount of lube was going to save him from it, but it looked so enticing. "Okay." _

_He pushed Scott's hand out of him, gasping at the sudden emptiness, and got on his hands and knees on the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see him staring at his ass with hunger. When he saw him lick his lips he nearly came. _

_At the force of Scott pushing his face between his cheeks, Isaac fell forward on his face, ass perked up to give him easier access. Scott had dove in with his tongue, forcing it into his already tender hole. A few minutes ago, both would have been disgusted by the idea of this. But, now with Scott's hand wrapped around his dick and stroking him, he realized how much he needed it, and was soon coming into his hand._

_Scott sat back on his feet and wiped up as much of the spent come as he could, and reapplied it to his own cock, stroking himself to make sure it was all over the shaft. Isaac blushed at seeing his own come being used as lube, and that it was more than enough to cover that huge member and more. Scott stuck four fingers inside him and Isaac bit into the mattress to hold back his moan. _

_The come was perfect lube. Scott easily slipped the head of his dick in, but had to stop at Isaac's strangled gasp. He had felt something rip. Well, it was more that he felt his body start to heal something close to his opening. _

"_Are you sure you want me to do this?" Scott sounded worried, but he didn't pull out._

_Isaac started to push back against his cock, unable to speak. He knew that he would heal, and that Scott was breathing hard himself help him to seat himself completely to the hilt. "God damn it Isaac, I won't last long; you're so fucking tight."_

"_Probably cause you're thicker down there than your arm." Isaac managed to breathe out. Scott started to pull out, but stopped as Isaac shouted with pain. When he could speak, he looked over his shoulder to find Scott looking at their combined bodies with hunger and biting his lips. "Scott, I can feel you right below my lungs."_

_He reveled in the rumbled chuckle that sent painful yet delicious vibrations through his body. He started to smooth his hand across his lovers back. "Allison couldn't take all of me, so I'm impressed, and turned on. Obviously. Do you want to quit?"_

_Isaac could see that he was worried, but also see that he didn't want to stop. Neither did Isaac. "I'll heal from whatever happens. So just go. Do what you need."_

_Scott looked uncertain. So cute. "Are you sure? I know we're were wolves, but what if this is something that could kill you?" Isaac was smitten with this sweet boy. He was unsteady about it, but with Scott's help he stood on his knees and had his back pressed against his muscled chest. It didn't even hurt when he had to pull out a bit, it felt great._

"_If you don't fuck me right now, I'll never talk to you again." _

_Scott smiled and rested his lips against the boy's shoulder and pulled out a few inches and swiftly pushed back in. They both gasped, but Isaac didn't feel any pain. At least not the same amount of pain as when they started. _

_As Scott found a smooth rhythm to go with, Isaac reached for the hand on his hip and forced it to wrap around his dick. Scott smiled against his skin and started to stroke him in sync with his thrust. _

"_Harder, Scott." He didn't have to say it twice as he was grabbed by the shoulder and Scott pulled nearly out and shoved back in with enough force to force him to fall forward onto his hands. He gabbed on to his hips and began to thrust into him with the needed force. _

_Isaac started to stroke himself, even though he was pretty sure that his organs were fucked to a pulp, he still quickly came onto the mattress. Soon after he felt teeth on his shoulder as Scott screamed his name around his bite and exploded inside Isaac. He thrust a few times before pulling out, leaving him gasping for breath as his hole re-clenched._

_He fell beside him and was pulled against his chest._

"Isaac, what are you doing?" He jerked up to find Scott staring incredulously from the door at his come covered hand.

""I was remembering last night." Scott beamed and ran to grab his hand and licked some of the come off.

"We'll just have to repeat it again tonight, and tomorrow."

"So she isn't…"

Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some are probably angry that Stiles and Jackson still haven't had sex due to interruptions, but I wanted to give you guys a come-tastic smut scene.<strong>

**I just had to make Scott have a monster in his pants. I mean he is the true alpha, right? Even though in my AU they don't know what that is yet. So I hope you enjoyed all the talked of twelve inchers and Stiles' sexy butt cheeks.**

**Also to that reader… are you're ovaries okay?**

**Review, review. Review.**

**PS I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours because of this story. Worth it.**


	8. She Cries So Beautifully

**Well hello there readers. I think the chapter or two a day is making some people pretty happy, I know some who writes spastically, as in they just upload whenever. That makes me want to hurt people. It sucks to check every day, twice (or seventeen times), knowing there is a possibility it could be a day or a month. I'm trying to get as much done as possible.**

**I have no life, so what else should I do but entertain you guys.**

**Alright I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

><p>Stiles sat down between Lydia and Erica the next day, dreading today's topic. Last night he had gone home and relaxed, and by relax, he rubbed himself off and then fell asleep. It was so nice to go to sleep at a normal time and not have to worry about anything or anyone. Everything was good.<p>

For now.

"Hey Stiles? What are you doing tonight?" Lydia said as the teacher turned around to write something on the board.

"Well, I haven't seen Jackson yet today, and he didn't talk about having plans when I texted him, so I assume I'm free for the night." Stiles wanted to hang out with Jackson, but he saw what constant contact had caused between Allison and Scott and he didn't want his relationship being a repeat. He needed to give himself time with friends.

Lydia got Erica's attention, "You guys want to come out to the lake house tonight with me and Allison and have a jacuzzi night? Maybe have a few drinks?"

"Sounds great." Erica said smiling. Stiles nodded his agreement, and then they went back to pretending to be paying attention to their teacher.

* * *

><p>"Stiles, you can just leave your car here. I can drop you back off here tonight when we get back." Lydia said as her and the girls got into her car.<p>

Stiles walked toward them. "I don't have a swimsuit with me randomly."

He laughed as she scoffed. She flipped her hair back, "You must always be prepared Stiles, especially when there is always a possibility of a party. Get in, I'm sure I have some of Jackson's shorts there."

He got in but he didn't talk much on the way there. It was kind of awkward to be hanging out with Lydia now that he was dating Jackson, and that she had kissed him. Though it did seem she had moved on from both, he didn't know how to act around her. Or that if it would be okay for him to bring up Jackson.

He pulled out his phone;

Stiles: So I'm going to the lake house with Lydia, Allison, and Erica, hope you don't mind, I feel bad about not asking you first

Jackson; you have no need to ask me whether you're allowed to do things, it's your life

Stiles; so you're cool with it?

Jackson; no

Stiles; …

Jackson; come on Stiles, you had sexual contact with two of those girls, full on sex with Erica

Stiles; I know, but I only want you

Jackson; don't kiss any of them

Stiles; are you serious

Jackson; ;)

Stiles; I hate you

Jackson; that's not what your body tells me

Stiles; so

Jackson; Enjoy yourself tonight Stiles

Jackson; just not too much

Stiles; ok lol

Jackson; :)

He looked up to notice that Erica is reading over his shoulder. "So he thinks we brought you along to sleep with you?"

Stiles sighed and put his phone away. "It's rude to read someone's texts."

Erica shrugged and leaned forward between the two front seats. "Jackson thinks we're bringing Stiles so we can all have an orgy."

Allison started to choke on her drink she had brought along. Lydia on the other hand just shrugged. "Well I did kiss him, and you fucked him. So I can understand where he is coming from."

"He did not say anything about an orgy, just that he didn't like the idea." Stiles pushed Erica toward the door playfully. "Stop trying to cause trouble." He said, smiling.

She moved back to her spot in the middle. "So you kissed Stiles? Good right?"

Stiles put his head in his hands and groaned. "Please not this again."

"It wasn't the worse." She caught his eye in the rearview mirror and winked at him. He sighed, almost wishing he hadn't come along. Being at home with Jackson seemed mentally safer than being with these girls.

"Come on Stiles, calm down. You're one of the girls now." Stiles slowly looked up at her and glared, flipping her off. She shrugged. "What, tell me you aren't the girl in the relationship?"

Stiles frowned. "I didn't even know there was a girl, I was pretty sure we were both guys." He knew what she meant, but he wanted to play dumb to see what she would say.

Of course she had something to say. "Well first off, it's usually the skinnier guy who takes it in the ass in all the pornos."

"You're getting your relationship information from porn? And neither of us have done that yet."

"Anyway, usually the most feminine guy is the girl, and the masculine guy is the guy."

He pouted. "I'm not feminine."

All three started laughing at him, like hysterically. When Lydia could breath again, and the other two had settled down, she spoke again. "Stiles. Jackson is all man. He mostly thinks about sex, right?" He nodded grudgingly. "It's only been a couple days for you. How many arguments have been about sex?"

"Only one." He admitted.

Lydia seemed impressed. "What was it about?"

Stiles blushed, but answered. He felt like if he was going to talk to anyone about Jackson, it would be her. She could help him out with him. "He got mad cause I told him I didn't want to take it in the ass. But I was also teasing him, so."

Erica slapped her knee and pointed at him. "I fucking told you he was a tease."

Hushing her, Lydia continued. "He likes sex, Stiles. It's why he's the man. He wants to protect you, make you happy, and fuck you, but he'll also be the jealous one; pure masculinity. But you Stiles, you were worried about the long run; wondering if you guys were good for each other; whether or not you guys could last; whether you could trust him. You are the girl Stiles simply because you care." She sat up straighter and smiled, happy with her explanation.

Even though he didn't like that in everyone's eyes he was the girl, Stiles understood what she was saying.

"You're the girl, Stiles. Except it." Erica said softly, patting his knee.

"Stop touching me."

He smiled though, and they continued with light banter until they pulled up to the house. It was similar to Jackson's, except when they walked inside, you knew Lydia owned this place. They followed her to the indoor Jacuzzi on the back porch and the girls started to take off their cloths, their suits already on underneath.

"Should be some shorts in one of the bathroom drawers; third door on the right."

He followed her directions and changed into some plain blue swim shorts. As he returned, he stopped at their soft talking. Even though it was wrong, he wasn't known as the eavesdropper for nothing.

Stiles leaned back against the wall and listened.

Lydia. "I don't know, but I'm happy for Jackson. Stiles is great."

Allison. "What if he repeats with him though?"

Lydia. "I've warned him about him, but I do believe Stiles can fix him."

Erica. "He needs fixed? Well when it comes to working things out, Stiles usually gets shit done."

There was silence for a moment.

Allison. "Scott broke up with me."

Lydia. "I noticed you guys ignoring each other."

Allison. "I knew he was going to, so I made up a story about being late." Stiles looked down at his feet, sad. She hadn't wanted to break up with him, still had feelings for him.

Lydia. "Allison, no."

Allison. "It's okay. He made me take a pregnancy test. It's not like he was mean about it or anything but, I wasn't ready to let him go."

There was the sound of splashed water. Someone had moved to comfort her.

Erica. "How do you feel about it?"

Allison. "I feel free. Like I said, I wasn't ready to let him go, but I knew I wanted to eventually split it off with him. So it was pretty much mutual."

He chose this moment to walk into view and saw Lydia pull away from Allison.

Pretending like he had heard nothing, "Why was there no toilet paper right next to the toilet? That shit is dangerous." He started to walk into the water.

"Ew, Stiles. You aren't clean." Erica yelped.

Stiles kicked water at her. "Shut up, I wiped."

* * *

><p>Stiles hadn't texted him back after the smiley face, so Jackson walked and got into his car to drive around aimlessly. He hadn't exactly expected Stiles to come over to his house again today, but it was only their second day dating, shouldn't they be in the stage where they didn't leave each other's sides?<p>

But of course, that was the stage Jackson hated. Though he couldn't stop thinking that if they got interrupted during sex one more time, he would kill whoever did it. It was just ridiculous that they had gotten close multiple times, and yet it was as if fate was forcing them to wait, forcing Jackson to change his mind about letting Stiles fuck him first.

Ugh.

_Come to the park._

He didn't think twice as he headed there. Escaping the confines of his car, he sat on a bench and enjoyed the fresh air. His eyebrows rose as a beautiful Native American girl with raven hair and odd golden eyes sat beside him and smiled at him.

"Hello, Jackson. It's finally so nice to meet you in person, as a person." She smiled at her own joke as he realized it was her; this was the voice's owner.

"You're Zyanya?"

She smiled prettily. "I am."

That was all he could think to say. Sitting there staring at her made all the questions he once had just disappeared. "Hi." He said lamely.

She threw back her head and her laugh reminded him of the leaves in the wind. _Leaves in the wind? _She smirked at him. "Ask your questions. Time is ticking."

Jackson frowned at her comment, but finally found his thoughts. "What are you?"

"I'm a shifter who is here to help you transition."

"Transition?"

She frowned at finding him clueless. "Jackson, you're the Kanima. The creature your friends are always talking about, that's you?"

He opened his mouth, bit he didn't know what to say. This girl was fucking nuts.

"Do you ever blank out randomly? Wake up with dirt or blood on you? Weird dreams you can barely remember, but seem so weird."

"None of that has happened in like a week, and it's just my sleep walking." He wanted to walk away from her. Had Derek's claws actually caused him to change, just not into what he was expecting? Jackson gave in. "What am I?"

She sighed, suddenly sad. "You're what some people turn into instead of being a werewolf. Some internal struggle stopped you from turned correctly and now you are chained to a certain human who can control your actions when you are this beast; without you ever knowing it."

Jackson jerked at that. Someone was controlling him? Forcing him to kill or hurt maybe innocent people. He could be hurting loved ones and not even knowing it. But why should he believe her?

_Is this not enough to trust me._

They sat in silence and stared at each other for many moments. "How are you going to help me?"

She stood, glancing at the sun. "Times up. But I'm still working on it Jackson. Don't give up." She turned to start walking away, but she turned back to him. "Trust yourself Jackson."

He frowned at her statement as she strode away.

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed as he lay in one of the five bedrooms inside the enormous lake house. They hadn't expected to stay, but after Lydia raided the bar and the girls got tipsy, she refused to drive home.<p>

"I don't have clothes to change into like the rest of you do."

She waved her hand at him. "Jackson has clothes in the blue room. He always keeps clothes here." He hadn't said anything all day about the comments about Jackson has this here or that there. Stiles understood that they had been together, so he tried to not let it bother him.

Lounging in a pair of Jackson's shorts and a t-shirt, Stiles stared at the ceiling…

… for two hours.

"Fuck this." He said, sliding off the bed to head to the kitchen for a snack. As he made himself a simple ham sandwich, the kitchen was fully stocked, he noticed Lydia's light was still on. Adding a second to his plate he grabbed a bottle of red wine from under the bar. He wasn't a drinker, but what the hell.

He knocked at the open door, getting her attention from the novel she was reading.

"Ham sandwich and a glass of wine, madame?" Lydia laughed at his waiter accent and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Stiles handed her the plate to hold as he sat down on the bed. She put it on the bed in front of them and took one. As she took a bite, he opened the bottle and took a swig. Reveling at the taste.

"I didn't think you drank, Stiles? You didn't touch a drop earlier."

No he hadn't, but he didn't want to be drunk. Not with his leaky mouth when he was drunk. He wasn't worried now because he knew he wouldn't get close to drunk off the wine.

He shrugged. "You on the other hand took a few shots and were acting ridiculous. Yet, here you are reading a book, not two hours later."

Lydia waved him off as she took the bottle from him. She took a drink and then another bite of her sandwich. "I was just having fun. Need a lot more than those few shots to get me to lose control."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a wink and claimed his own sandwich.

They sat and finished their sandwiches in silence, enjoying each other's company. Soon they were done and Lydia turned on the mounted television, but turned the sound down and pulled the covers up over her. She lay down with her head on her hand, watching the tv.

Stiles stood to go, but she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wanna stay and keep me company. I don't think I'll get that much sleep and you don't look tired either." He had the feeling it was a bad idea but he crawled under the covers with her, anyway.

She rolled over on her side to face him, and Stiles mimicked her.

"Hi." She said softly. God, she was beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on, but her eyes brightened her face.

Stiles smiled. "Hey."

They didn't talk again for a moment, but he grew worried as her eyes kept landing on his lips. He felt her hand find his under the cover and entwined their fingers. It was hard for him not to lean forward and kiss her. Being this close was not good for either of them. After wanting her for so long, it was hard to change that feeling with only a week with Jackson.

"We haven't really talked since Sunday, about everything." She started the conversation with that.

He squeezed her fingers. She just wanted to talk; he could deal with that. "Well we seem to have time now, so let's talk."

Sighing, she smiled. "Are you in love with him?"

There was a moment of surprise, but it was gone quickly. Of course she wanted to know his feelings about Jackson. He had been a big part of her life for a long time; it must be hard for her to move out of that routine of being entwined with his life.

Stiles didn't have to think about his answer. "It's only been two days. I know he can make me laugh, and work me up." She smiled at that. "But I don't know if I'm in love with him. I know I care about him, a lot."

"Stiles, only you and I could care about a dick head like Jackson."

Their was a twinge in his gut as she included herself in that sentence, but Lydia was probably right, but that dick head could be so sweet to him. Making him laugh was a big part of his charm, not to mention when he went all cave man when it came to sex. It was fucking hot.

"Is it like what you feel about me?" She asked, not making eye contact.

He didn't know where she was going with this, but Stiles was pretty sure he could trust Lydia to not get mad at whatever he said, or to not over analyze it. "It's completely different, I'm in complete love with you Lydia." Her eyes came up. She didn't have an expression that he could read so he continued.

"I love you with all my heart. I thought about you every day since I first fell in love with you, that first day we met. Or more like when I first saw you. There was always this feeling that you were meant to be my other half, but I never acted on it. When I tried, Jackson was always there in my way." They laughed at the irony of it. "I would never try to kick you out of Jackson's life if you guys still wanted to be friends. And like I could ever push you away, even if Jackson tried to tell me I couldn't see you. I really doubt he would do that though. I love you, and as much as I want to kiss you right now, I have to settle for friends, cause I do like Jackson. I don't want to mess things up."

He meant every word, even though maybe it was betrayal to Jackson to talk about loving her while they were dating. Stiles didn't regret saying the words. For so long Lydia was all it could ever be for him, and maybe she was the one who opened up the possibility to help him be able to love someone else.

"Don't tell Jackson about me wanting to kiss you." He said jokingly, but he was kind of serious. Like she said earlier, he was the jealous one.

She laughed, but soon she grew serious and then reached out with a hand and cupped Stiles' face. "I wish I would have taken my chance when I had one. But you've slipped through my fingers and it's my own fault." A tear rolled from her eye as she started to cry. "You could have made me happy." His heart broke and he reached for her and pulled her toward him. He felt her tears wet his shirt and it was like they scalded his skin.

Stiles pulled back to look into her eyes. "I can still make you happy, just not like that. I'll still be your friend, Lydia. I'll still love you no matter what."

He looked once more into her sad, tear clouded eyes. She turned around and Stiles wrapped his arms around her. As he fell asleep he could only see her tears, and he thought to himself;

_She cries so beautifully._

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I started to name the chapters. I know it's kind of late to do such a thing, but I did. And this chapter was hard for me to write. I wanted something to happen, but I couldn't let it happen without it ruining later chapters. I'm pretty sure I have one line that will, for sure, make at least a few of you tear up. I'm going to save it for a certain scene, though.<strong>

**So tell me what you think, or don't. It's okay to just wait for the next chapter, but I do enjoy reading your reviews, so I'm hoping for many more.**


	9. Please Skip Dinner

**Oh the ovaries. I'm glad I can cause so many emotions as I screw with my character's lives.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jackson followed Stiles from a safe distance, staring intently on the movement of his ass. He found it so hot to see him wearing his clothes. Of course, he also wanted to rip off the plain t and sweat pants and fuck him right here on the floor of the school. But he held himself in check, barely.<p>

The girls went their separate ways, leaving Stiles alone at his locker. Jackson leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Stiles'. "Wanna tell me why you were stalking me through the halls?" He said without even looking on the other side of the locker door, which Jackson had thought would hide most of his body and surprise him.

He huffed. "I'm sorry, it's just I knew those were my pants. Also, I may have leaked a bit watching you walk, so I'm gonna have to change. I need you to take those off, right now."

Stiles shook his head and smiled as he closed his locker and mimicked Jackson, leaning against his locker. He was happy to see those lust filled eyes, even though if he stared too long he would probably get a boner. Jackson let it be seen clearly what he was thinking, and it brought images to his mind which weren't good while he was at school, or wearing sweats.

Jackson reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope to hand to Stiles. Before taking it he looked up at him with a clear question in his eyes. The taller boy sighed. "It's our week anniversary. Well since the first day we kissed."

Oh lord, Stiles nearly melted into a puddle at how unsure he looked, as if he wouldn't take the gift. He reached out and took the envelope and stuck it in his back pocket. Jackson frowned at him, looking panicked, as if Stiles was going to throw it away.

So. Fucking. Cute.

"I'm going to wait, because I told you not to be that guy." Stiles reached out for his hand and felt content as Jackson laced his fingers through his.

Someone said 'faggets' as Jackson was walking Stiles to class. He turned quickly and looked the culprit in the eyes.

"I'll fuck you up, Greenburg." The hall went silent, but even at Stiles' tugs at his hand, he pulled them toward his class; wouldn't stop to talk. He stopped outside and Jackson seethed thinking someone had insult his boyfriend. A hand rested on his chest, calming him.

He looked down into the frightened eyes of Stiles. His hands were shaking and his face must be red. "I'm sorry Stiles, I jus..."

Stiles shook his head, "Jackson, it's okay. Just, don't hurt someone because you get judged."

Scoffing at him, he pulled his boyfriend close, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a slow kiss.

"No PDA, Whitmore. Stilinski." Said the teacher who was standing in the doorway, looking at them pointedly. There didn't seem to be any hint that showed he realized he was talking to two guys.

"Sorry, sir." Stiles was the one to pull away, and then the teacher went back into his classroom.

Continuing the conversation, Jackson said, "I'm not mad at being judged; fuck all of them. I'm pissed that he thinks he can call you names. Especially in front of me, I mean come on; I am holding your hand, which means were together. I'll make sure no one wants to fuck with either of us."

"Did you see his face? Did you see any of their faces? I think you did fine with that goal, Jackson."

Jackson smiled and leaned down to kiss him but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Jackson waved him off and walked away, while the teacher motioned the blushing boy into his class.

* * *

><p>"You should go to school, Erica." Derek said to her over the phone. He had left earlier in the morning, leaving them to find their own ways to school. Isaac had called Scott, which she got to see them suck each other's face before leaving.<p>

Well, that explains why he dumped Allison.

"I'll think about it." She hung up on him and headed to the shower. As she stepped into the steaming bathroom, she got a full frontal view of Boyd. Cocking her head thoughtfully, she studied him as he washed his hair, eyes closed.

Damn, she though as she noticed the large member hanging between his legs. She had never thought about Boyd sexually before, but, as she grew wet watching him touch his own body, she realized he was fucking hot.

"Mind if I join you?"

Boyd jumped and had to catch himself from slipping as he tried to hide behind the curtain. "Erica. Ummm hey, why are you…?" Even though he was already dark, she smiled to see his cheeks going pink.

She started to take off her night shirt that didn't have a bra under it, and went to unbutton her pants. Looking up she noticed his eyes were wide, but he did nothing to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he obviously wasn't complaining as she lowered her pants.

She looked up to see his eyes roaming her body. "If I don't shower now, I won't make it to school. So I'm just gonna shower with you if you don't mind." Not giving a second glance she stepped into the shower.

Erica put herself under the steaming hot water. It was obvious he was staring, she could practically feel his eyes, hotter than the water. As she stepped back from it, she was not surprise to press into a mass of body. The erection that pressed against her back made her shiver. One hand hovered on her waist, the other was quick about reaching between her legs.

"School's already started." He said around kisses to her neck. Erica let her head rest on his chest as he slipped a finger inside her, pushing from the front and rubbing his erection from the back.

"Damn, I missed it."

"Guess we have time then."

* * *

><p>Erica; damn! Boyd is good with his hands<p>

Stiles pretend gagged and showed Isaac the message, who shook his head and laughed. "She's such a whore." Stiles laughed and agreed as he showed Scott, who also shook his head.

He had ridden with Scott, since it seemed his father had come for the jeep last night, for whatever reason. They were now playing a video game, well Scott and Isaac were. Stiles was trying to decide whether he should gag or be turned on by them stopping mid game to have a quick make out session. Damn, Stiles needed to get his head out of the gutter.

Jackson; did you open that envelope yet?

Stiles; no why?

Jackson; you are so unreliable

Stiles; what?

Jackson; open it

He grabbed the thing out of his back pocket and started to rip open the seal. There was no way he would admit that he had forgotten all about the thing. Of course, he had warned him not to be that guy. As he opened it though, his heart leapt, and then fell with a splat.

It was a simple piece of paper that had the name and address of the most expensive restaurant in town. Dress nice? Stiles didn't know what he would wear. But then he kept reading and saw that it said "reservations at 6," it was after seven.

Grabbing his phone he went down stairs to the kitchen and dialed his number. "Hey, Jackson. I'm so sorry, I should have opened it when you gave it to me. I acted like a dick and ruined your plans."

"Stiles, shut up. You're fine. You told me you were going to wait, but I thought that meant when I wasn't there, not after the reservation time was up."

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. Come stay the night with me."

"What if I have homework, or made other plans?" He didn't but he wanted to act disinterested, even though he was already thinking of what they would do.

"I sat at a restaurant for an hour waiting for you."

"I'm so sorry, why didn't you call me like after 20 minutes of not being there instead of an hour?"

Silence for a moment. "Yeah, anyway, come make it up to me."

Smiling, "Okay, but you have to come pick me up from Scott's.

"Alright, on my way now."

Stiles disconnected and headed up the stairs to tell his friends he was leaving. He stopped outside the door as he heard sounds inside that he was familiar with.

"Guys, I am still in the house." He yelled, and was satisfied to hear a yelp.

They eventually said it was okay and he walked in to Isaac in the chair and Scott on the bed with a pillow covering his lap. "You guys are gross."

Isaac shrugged with a smile, but Scott was blushing. "Sorry Stiles, I can't help myself, sometimes I just get hungry."

Stiles choked back a laugh and sighed. "Jackson's on his way to get me, I'm going to wait outside for him since you can't even wait for me to leave the house."

Isaac smiled. "Good, then we can continue." He leapt out of the chair and pushed Scott back, pulling away the pillow. Stiles rushed out of the room but not before glancing at his huge dick. He had seen it plenty of times before, but now that he actually liked guys, he had a whole new appreciation for his friend's monster cock.

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the steps as Jackson pulled up. "Need a ride?" Stiles smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat.<p>

"So since I ruined the plans for today, what do I have to do to make it up?" He wasn't going to say anything right then, but he was so ready to let Jackson fuck him. It was just so irritating when they got interrupted. If it happened again, Stiles was pretty sure he was just keep going.

Jackson thought for a moment as he drove off. "Let me make you dinner, and then stay the night."

He scoffed. "Can I get clothes from my house first? It's not like I have any on me."

Smirking, Jackson motioned to the back seat, where a duffel bag lay. "Already grabbed some; you're dad knows where you'll be. Probably guessed what you'll be doing, too."

Groaning at the thought of his dad knowing, Stiles reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hands. They drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way. When they pulled up in front of his house, Jackson hurried from his side to open the door for Stiles.

"Please don't be all sweet like that." Stiles said, following him into the house.

Jackson stopped him and turned him around. He was frowning. "What's wrong?"

Smirking, he put an arm around his neck, but let the other hand cup Jackson's bulge. "It makes me want to skip dinner."

Groaning, he ground into his hand. "Please skip dinner." Without waiting for an answer, he picked Stiles up and took him to his room, where he put the boy down on the bed and then climbed on top of him to straddle him.

Jackson held back though. "Now, today there will be no arguing. We'll just go with the flow and when we get to that point we won't argue, just whoever decides to take will take."

"And if neither of us wants to?"

Scoffing, Jackson leaned down to bite at the erection through his pants. "Have some faith, Stiles."

"Well then shut the fuck up and screw me already." Jacksons laughed at him and leaned back to take off his shirt and started to unbutton his jeans. Stiles giggled. "Not going to take it slow?"

"Fuck no, knowing our luck my parents will suddenly show up." He reached out to help Stiles out of his shirt and then quickly pulled off the sweats and his under wear.

He sat back between Stiles' legs and admired him. Seeing him naked made him rock hard but he just let it hang there. The smooth contours of his body rose and fell with each breath. Jackson lets his eyes fall down to his hairless stomach and the soft hair between his legs. His erection lay on his stomach, waiting for him to touch it.

"This better not become a thing." Stiles got up and pushed him back on the bed, straddling him. He positioned his ass over his erection and began to grind against it.

Jackson hissed at the friction and wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock. "What?"

Stiles leaned down to softly kiss him. "Staring at me for an eternity, while I'm laying here naked waiting for you to touch me." Jackson laughed.

Reclaiming his mouth, he didn't fight for dominance this time; he knew Stiles would win. He grabbed onto his hips to grind up against him. Stiles pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss his way down his boyfriend's jaw and then down his neck. When a nipple got sucked into his mouth, he reveled in Jackson's throaty curse and loved feeling his hand in his hair.

He then licked his way to his naval, letting his tongue fall into the indention. Moving on, he nuzzled at the thick hair and ran his nose along the crease between leg and groin. Jackson fisted the sheets as he kissed and licked his was up the said of his erection and then swallowed the head, sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck." He fisted Stiles' hair but didn't force him to do more than he wanted, it was more than enough. Stiles started to bob up and down, taking more of it into his mouth each time. As he would come up to breath he would start to stroke him and lick at the drops of moisture, and then take him in his mouth again.

All too soon, Jackson felt himself getting close, and he began to try to squeeze his thighs together, but the boy's shoulders stopped him and he groaned. Knowing he was going to come soon, Stiles swallowed to the hilt, gagging, but didn't stop sucking.

"Ah… Fuck… Stiles." He gasped as he released into Stiles' hot, wet mouth. Spurt after spurt of hot seed fell into his throat, but he couldn't swallow it all fast enough and some leaked out of his mouth and down the shaft. He hurried to catch it all, lapping it up, causing Jackson's legs to twitch and buck.

Stiles crawled up Jackson's body and fisted his hair, causing his mouth to fall open. He stuck his tongue in his mouth and let some of the saved come dribble into his mouth. The older boy tried to pull away, realizing too late that he was tasting his own come. Stiles fell forward and claimed his mouth, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and forcing him to taste it.

Pulling back, he smiled down at Jackson, who shook his head but smiled back. "You are one freaky dude."

"Where's the lube?" Stiles asked. Jackson pointed toward the night stand where a small bottle sat beside a couple condoms. He grabbed it and one of the condoms and sat between his boyfriend's legs

He was nervous. Big, bad Jackson was nervous as hell. Though he didn't stop Stiles, he almost did as he rubbed some on his opening. Instead he gasped as he felt a finger slip inside him. Stiles didn't wait for him to become used to it, just pulled out and rushed back in. Jackson yelped but didn't stop him as he added another finger and started to scissor and stretch him.

Jackson hated to admit it, but he was enjoying this. He started to push down on the fingers, wanting them deeper inside him, but too soon Stiles pulled out. Watching as Stiles slipped on the condom and generously applied lube, he started to grow hard again. Stiles threw the bottle beside his head and crawled forward and forced Jackson's legs forward, lifting his ass.

Positioning his head at the entrance, Stiles looked up and gave him a questioning look. With a nod he pushed inside slowly. Jackson's mouth fell open as the breath was taken away and the pain surprised him. But, as he started to push deeper in, he became shocked to realize that he loved it. Reaching up he grabbed Stiles and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him.

"Fuck me, Stiles." He moaned against his lips as he went to the hilt. Stiles cursed and pulled out nearly to the tip, and then pushed back in all at once. He yelped, but the moaned as Stiles did it again, and again. Soon he had a steady smooth rhythm, but Jackson didn't want smooth.

"I said fuck me, Stiles." He growled into his ear. Stiles pulled out. "No." He whined, but was surprised when he was turned over onto his stomach. Stiles straddled his ass and pushed Jackson's legs together, forcing his butt cheeks together. Jackson tried to spread his legs to make it easier for Stiles, but that's not what Stiles wanted.

Adding more lube, Stiles pushed between his cheeks into the tight hole. It hurt more to Jackson, which made him think that it probably felt better to Stiles. As if confirming, said boy bit down on his shoulder, chest flush with his back and began to slam into him. Hands came up under him to cup his pecs and he moaned as they squeezed.

The thrusts came harder, faster, and the hands squeezed harder as Stiles jerked and came with a shout. He kept up a slow rhythm and again it felt that he too soon pulled out. Gasping at the cool air and retraction of his tender muscle, Jackson rolled out from under him forced him down, making him little spoon. He may have just let him fuck him, but he was still the man in this relationship.

"Damn, that was good." Stiles sighed, content. Jackson kissed his shoulder and ran his knuckles along his arm.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I enjoyed it; might have to do it again." They laughed together softly and then lay in silence.

Soon, Stiles was softly snoring and Jackson was left to cover them up with a blanket, exhausted himself. He listened to the sound of him, loving the feel of him tucked up against him. Squeezing him slightly, he sighed.

"I love you, Stiles." He said to the sleeping boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to add that 'I love you, stiles' part, but I did. I thought it would make it cute. They finally had sex, and to all the people hoping that Jackson was going to be a top, I'm sorry to disappoint. But I love dominant Stiles, it's so fucking hot.<strong>

**Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me your opinions, heck even tell me your ideas for it. Like I said, my friend, the Teen Wolf expert, usually helps me out with ideas and stuff when I'm stuck. So your ideas would be welcome also. But I usually have the next chapter written up before I post one, like I do now which I'm sorry for, so maybe ideas about the future.**

**Love you guys**

**PS. What ovaries?**


	10. Keeping Their Cups Filled

**Alright, I was rereading some reviews and one person said they thought Erica and Stiles were more like brother and sister, or allies. Not lovers.**

**Let me just tell you that you must not pay attention, Cause they aren't really friends in the show. She hits him in the head with a car part! Oh yeah, such great friends…**

**Sorry, I'm a bit hateful today. Must explain this terrible chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next few months were a steady buildup of feelings for each other. They were inseparable. The only time they were apart was when they were hanging with their friends; which usually they were together even then.<p>

Lydia and Jackson made up, not in the sense that they were friends again, but when Stiles decided to bring him along to a party Lydia was throwing; she realized she would have to deal with him to stay friends with Stiles. It was always awkward being in the same room as each other, but they made peace for Stiles.

Scott and Isaac were the same with Allison, but she and Scott were still just as close, just not sexually. It was good to have everyone together sometimes, usually only when Lydia decided to have a Jacuzzi party. Erica and Boyd didn't really show themselves together much; Boyd was never one for public affection or public anything, but Erica didn't seem to mind. He never held her back from hanging with her friends.

Zyanya soon left on some clue about how to help Jackson, but he didn't have another episode. Who knew what happened to whoever his master was, but they weren't complaining. Jackson was content on being human. Stiles agreed.

"Alright Stiles, you're bringing Jackson to the party tonight I assume?" Lydia asked as they walked through the halls on the last day of school. Jackson had gone ahead and skipped, not having any finals to do on the last day.

Stiles nodded and waved Erica over to them. As she fell into step beside him she sighed. "Boyd doesn't know if he wants to come tonight: said that it bothers him that it's going to be half the school going instead of just the usual group."

Lydia shrugged. "His loss. I'm not going to throw a tiny thing when it's the most important party of the year."

Smirking, Stiles broke off from the group and asked, "I thought that was Slutty Halloween." He laughed as she stuck out her tongue at him and walked into class.

"Come on Stiles, just one more round." They had just had sex for the second time since he got out of school. Stiles never did bottom, but it seemed that Jackson had become addicted to it so it never came up.

"Jackson, the party is in an hour. How 'bout you join me in the shower." Jackson grinned and grabbed a condom and followed him, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. "You're going to break me, Jackson."

He laughed and turned on the shower for them. "I'm sorry it's like I'm sated for a few minutes, and then I see you naked beside me, and I realize I need more." He pulled Stiles in after him and kissed him under the spray.

The finished cleaning each other after another bout of sex, in which Stiles complained about not having enough come to satiate Jackson. Getting dressed was also a chore since Jackson touch exposed parts, and put his hands in the way as the other boy would try to pull on his clothes. They wound up entangled in each other's arms on the floor, kissing and laughing.

Eventually they left the house and drove out to the lake house. They pulled up to the yard already filled with people and cars.

Stiles groaned, motioning toward the house. "See, we're late."

"For good causes?" Jackson offered and kissed a pouting Stiles. "Come on, babe, the party's waiting."

Lydia met them at the door and handed them both a cup. "You're late."

Taking a sip of the drink, beer, Jackson motioned toward his boyfriend. "He wouldn't leave me alone, kept trying to rape me. I had to drag him from the house just to get him to come."

Stiles hit him playfully on the arm. "Whatever."

Turning away at the sound of breaking glass, Lydia hollered over her shoulder for them to enjoy themselves. Dragging Stiles to the bathroom, he pulled out some trunks after closing and locking the door. "Let's swim."

Stiles cocked his head thinking, "How about the Jacuzzi?" He pulled down off his clothes, Jackson following suit.

"I don't know. I hate being in there with so many people." He reached out to pinch Stiles' butt before he could pull up his shorts.

"Damn you. But yeah you're right, let's swim."

They ended up sitting beside the pool with their feet in the water, enjoying the noise. Jackson looked across the pool once again to find him staring again. The boy had been staring for a few minutes and when he did catch his eyes he would smile. He was cute, very cute. Short dark hair and a very handsome face, and when got out to sit in a chair, Jackson couldn't help but appreciate his body, from a distance of course. It wasn't bad to look and appreciate.

He jumped as Lydia leaned over him, for the millionth time tonight to fill his cup with more alcohol. She was making sure they were feeling the effects of it, saying they needed to enjoy themselves. As she filled Stiles she crouched beside him. "Stiles, come dance with me."

Stiles, way more under the effect being a light weight, nodded drunkenly and tried to stand. He had to be caught by Lydia but he soon righted himself. Shrugging off Lydia he gave Jackson a kiss goodbye and followed her into the house. He chuckled to himself; drunken Stiles was entertaining.

"Don't kiss anyone." He yelled after him. It had become his thing, even though it pissed Stiles off. He got flipped off.

Once again he looked out across the pool to the boy, who held his gaze for a second before standing and walking to the gate and out of the yard. Before he disappeared he turned and smiled at Jackson. Cursing himself he followed.

This was so bad, so against what he was about. But he also didn't stop himself from standing up to follow. He looked around anxiously; so many people here were friends with Stiles. He shouldn't be doing this at all, but his dick led the way out of the gate.

"Jackson." Came the soft voice to his left. He followed it around the corner to where the gorgeous boy was leaning against the stone wall. The boy had his hands above his head, smiling at him. Jackson groaned as he grew hard, he unabashedly palmed himself.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to do something?" Exactly something Stiles would say; has said. He shook his head mentally and stepped back.

"I have a boyfriend, it was bad I even followed you." Jackson was giving himself excuses, trying to talk himself into turning and walking away.

It almost worked.

"Wasn't he promiscuous when you guys first started out? Isn't it only fair that you got to stray free at least once?" The boy reached down and pulled on his shorts lowering them so Jackson could catch a glimpse of smooth skin.

He was shaved. Stiles and he never shaved, they never even mentioned it ever, but Jackson groaned at the sexiness of it. He rushed forward and crushed his lips against the boys, groaning as he opened up for him, allowing him control.

Jackson never had control with Stiles, and after too long of it, this control was like a head rush of lust. He pushed the boy's shorts down without ever leaving his mouth. Running his knuckles over smooth skin the boy gasped. Jackson fell to his knees and kissed him there.

"So fucking hot."

"Glad you appreciate."

Jackson looked up to catch his eyes as he grabbed the hard member in front of him with his hand and started to stroke. The boy's head fell back as he moaned, loudly.

"Your name?"

"Matt."

"Matt, got any lube?" Jackson wanted to fuck the shit out of him, and he bet his hole was just as hairless.

"Fuck." Matt grabbed his face, obviously mad himself. He pulled Jackson up and lowered himself down to pull down his pants. His eyes widened at the size. "I guess we'll have to do with what we got." He took the head in his mouth and ran his tongue over the whole this, leaving generous amounts of saliva over the whole thing.

Standing up, he turned around and spit into his hand, reach back between his ass to coat his hole. Jackson cursed as he watched him drive two fingers inside himself. He couldn't take it anymore, he pushed away Matt's hand and smoothly entered him, not pausing until he was covered to the hilt.

Matt sighed happily, obviously used to this. He reached behind him to grab Jackson's face and kissed him as he was pounded from behind. Grudgingly, Jackson didn't last long as the boy met his thrust and he came inside him. This was better than any blowjob Stiles could ever give. Damn him for keeping him away from knowing such pleasure.

He didn't pull out, but stayed inside Matt, kissing lightly at his shoulder. "Damn, that was fucking good."

"Jackson?" Came a choked voice from behind them. Matt saw who it was first and pulled away, wincing as, with a pop, Jackson's dick was pulled out. He pulled up his pants, while Jackson followed suit, but stayed beside him.

"Stiles." Jackson sobbed at seeing his boyfriend standing there, already crying. "Babe, please…"

"Fuck you." Stiles said, choking on the words and throwing his drink. Jackson tried to dodge it, but it hit his shoulder, covering both him and matt in alcohol. "Fuck you." He says this softly, still crying and runs from him.

Jackson doesn't move, and jerks when he feels an arm on his shoulder. He turns to look at Matt, who is wide eyed. "I'm sorry this is all my fault, if it wasn't for me being so… I'm sorry. If you want to hit me you c…"

Pulling him into him, Jackson begins to cries into his shoulder, and Matt wraps his arms around him. Why was he crying on the shoulder of the boy who was the reason Stiles was probably about to break up with him? Why wasn't he chasing after him?

Jackson pulled away to look at him. "I shouldn't have seduc…"

"Matt, stop. It's my fault. I could have said no." He unwrapped himself from his arms and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Maybe it was time. I got to go."

He left him there. Looking back one more time, his heart wrenched as he saw him punch the stone wall, causing his hand to bleed. "You fucked up. Why did you do that? You're a selfish, horrible person." Jackson felt himself want to go stop the boy from saying such things about himself, to hold him, but he needed to find Stiles, before any more could ruin the night.

"Are you serious?" Lydia crouched on the ground in front of Stiles, who was sitting on the toilet, crying. He had grabbed her as soon as he found her and dragged her to the bathroom, locking the door.

Stiles lifted his face up from his hands, both of them drenched in tears. What a way to sober up. "He was fucking him. Even like did that nuzzle thing at his neck when he's happy." He started to sob again as the image came back to him.

Lydia didn't know what to say. Jackson had never even looked at another girl when he was with her, let alone cheat. But then again, he would always check out guys. Maybe he was different now. "Hun, do you want to go home?"

Stiles looked up, hiccupping on a sob as he tried to stop himself from crying. He shook his head. "All his shit is there. I don't want him to try to find me there. I don't want to see him at all."

Sighing she pulled him up by his wet hands. "Alright, you can come stay at my house tonight. Come on."

She pulled him by the hand toward the front room where she picked up her keys and led him to her car. Opening the door for him she helped him sit down.

"Stiles, wait!" He looked out the window at him and felt the tears fall down his face. He shook his head at the boy standing in front of the car. Jackson's face fell as Lydia got in the car and started it. When the headlights came on, Stiles almost went to him as he saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Lydia, go." He choked out and she complied.

They drove in silence all the way to her house. She led him into the house after being pushed away from trying to help. Stiles followed her to the shower where she turned it slightly cold. "It'll help." Leaving him alone, he stripped and sat under the stream, letting the water wash away the tears.

Feeling more awake, if not still broken, he walked to her room with a towel wrapped around him. She looked up from her desk and just looked at him for a moment before motioning to the shorts on the bed. Without thinking he dropped the towel and pulled them on.

He crawled under the blankets of her bed and lay to face her. Her eyes betrayed the calm look on her face. Stiles kicked himself mentally, knowing the feelings she had for him, the feelings he had shared with her. But he needed someone right now.

"Wanna keep me company? I don't think I'll be able to sleep, and you don't look tired." He repeated her own words to her from so long ago softly, reaching out his hand to her. She laughed softly and lifted herself out of her shirt and pulled off her pants, leaving her in only her purple lace underwear.

"Little mermaid." He said with a smiled and she scoffed, but joined him under the blankets. She lay on her side and they looked at each other for a while. Stiles saw what he wanted there in her eyes. She was hurt for him, felt for him, and loves him. What he knows they feel for each other is far different from the lust that started his relationship with Jackson.

Reaching out and grabbing her hand, he pulled her against him. He loved the feeling of her hot skin against him; loved that her body fit perfectly against his own. Lydia reached up and cupped his face, leaning up to brush her lips against his. Pulling away, she allowed him to position himself over her, laying between her legs.

He claimed her mouth once more and ground against her heat. It was as if the shorts were holding none of the feeling back. She groaned as he rubbed against her sex, and wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to press against his chest. He reached between her legs, slipping a finger under the waist band, but she stopped him.

"Stiles, this won't make you feel better tomorrow." Lydia sighed and cupped his cheek. "We shouldn't do this."

Stiles leaned down to kiss her collar bone, and kept his lips pressed there for a moment, thinking. "Why shouldn't we? I've wanted you forever Lydia. If he can go and fuck a random stranger, shouldn't I get to make love to someone I have actual feeling for?"

"Oh, Stiles." She softly pushed him off her and they returned to laying on their sides, looking at each other. Lydia wanted to, so bad. Why did he have to be so amazing? "I want this too, but I'm not gonna let you regret this tomorrow, and I don't want to feel like I'm being used because you're upset."

Stiles sighed. "Lydia, I want you. Even when I was with Jackson."

"But you love him, and that's why it hurts so bad right now, and why I can't let my own feelings get in the way of making sure you're alright. Are you alright?" She asked him.

He remembered how he felt when he found Jackson with that boy. He looked content and happy. It made it even worse that the boy was a stranger. At least a stranger to Stiles, did they know each other? Had Jackson been cheating on him for a while? Tomorrow they might be over. Tomorrow they could fight and break each other hearts irreversibly.

Stiles shook his head as he started to cry. "He doesn't love me anymore."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her chest. "Oh, Stiles."

Jackson walk to his car to follow them but was stopped by not being able to find his keys. He cursed and hit his car with the palm of his hands. He leaned forward against the car and began to cry again.

"Hey." He looked up to find Matt standing there. Jackson smiled sadly at him. He couldn't be mad at him; none of this was his fault, not when Jackson could have not even followed him.

"Hey, Matt." Looking down at his hand, he noticed it was no longer bleeding. There was angry red cuts, but he seemed fine.

The boy walked forward and leaned his back against his car. That's when he noticed he had put a shirt and a pair of jeans on. Realizing he had left them in his pocket when he changed, he went back into the house to change and walked back with his keys clutched in his hand.

Matt was still leaned up against his car as he came back. "You left me in the middle of a conversation." He looked moack angry, but his lips were slightly lifted at the corners.

Jackson stood in front of him, trying to stop himself from smiling back, waiting for Matt to move because he was leaning right on the door. "Excuse me."

"Oh, you're not leaving here after drinking as much as you did." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to beg.

"I need to get away from here."

The boy shrugged. "Fine, I'll drive."

He glared, and then went wide-eyed as he grabbed the keys from his hands and got into the driver's seat. Jackson opened the door back up and growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'll take you home. You don't need to drive." Grabbing the door, he closed it again and this time locked it, smirking at him through the window.

He was going to be the death of him. Jackson sighed and got into the passenger seat. Matt looked triumphant as he started the car and drove off. Maybe he was drunk, or roofied.

"Damn, this car is nice."

"Yeah, it fucking pisses me off that you're driving it." He looked over at him and found him smiling with glee; driving a bit too fast. "You need to slow down. Did you drink anything tonight?"

Matt looked over at him and looked at him like he was an idiot. "I don't drink."

Grudgingly dropping the subject, they didn't say anything until he turned down his street. "How did you know where I lived?"

Blushing, he pulled up to his house. "I just found out, like when I was driving by one day." He looked out the window, and then said. "Because I asked my friend to show me where you lived."

Jackson didn't know how to react. This kid had found out where he lived, maybe even followed him to the party just to seduce him. He should be so much angrier, but he found he was just annoyed. "You stalked me to the party?"

Matt turned fast and frowned. "It was a party the whole school was invited to. I just took my chance back there and you took it." His eyes went dreamy and he leaned back. "God, it was so good."

Although the praise made his spirits rise, he tried to pushed them back down. "You probably made me lose my boyfriend." His heart clench, and he almost had trouble breathing.

There was a look of challenge in his eyes as he said, "I'd be lying if I said I was sorry. I've been in love with you for a while, but you don't even know I exist." He looked sad but held up his chin, braced against whatever Jackson would say.

Jackson sighed; damn it if he didn't like this kid. With how he focused on only certain people, it was quite possible that he could've spoken to this kid at some time and completely forgotten him the next day. He was a terrible person. Maybe he didn't deserve Stiles.

"Give me my keys, I'm going to bed." He snatched them from his hands and they both stepped out of his car. Locking it he turned and started to walk up the steps. Turning back, realizing he didn't know where the boy lived, he saw him walking down the street.

Sighing, he yelled out his name. When the boy turned around he saw in his eyes that he wasn't close to home. "Do you want to stay the night? I can take you home in the morning." Matt smiled and walked quickly up to him and followed him into the house.

Grumbling that he was too nice for his own good, he led the way to his bedroom where he threw a blanket and pillow on the floor, not looking at the boy. He stripped to his briefs and got under his own covers. Rolling back over to tell him to turn off the light, he found him still standing there awkwardly.

"What is wrong now?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird being in here, with you." He laughed and blushed and Jackson wanted nothing more to kiss him. Fuck you emotions for ruining his life.

"Turn off the light and lay down. Go to sleep, pretty simple." He nodded and turned away from him. Jackson watched as he threw off his shirt and shimmied from his tight jeans, revealing that pert ass that he had felt earlier. Growing hard under the covers he turned over and whispered a thanks when the light went out.

"Good night, Jackson."

"Yeah.

Karma was so fucking him today. He fucked a beautiful boy, and then lost a beautiful boy. He realized with a shudder of anger that Lydia had taken him to her house probably. She had probably had sex with him to 'make him feel better.'

Pissed at the new thought he rolled over and leaned over the bed to look at Matt. He was sprawled on his stomach with his chin on his hands, wide awake.

"Hey."

Matt looked up with him with an adorable smile. "Hello. Can't sleep?"

"Kinda." Jackson paused before continuing. Maybe he wanted to be free of Stiles. They did have a good relationship, but he also always felt that something was missing, found himself thinking, not of other people, but of other relationships he had had. They all missed something and had ended badly. So might as well take this one in stride.

"If you take off your underwear, you can share the bed with me." Matt's eyes went wide, but then he smirked and stood up. He turned around and slowly leaned over and pulled off his underwear. Jackson grew hardonce again and he pulled off his own, throwing them at him as he walked to the bed.

Before actually getting in the bed he stopped, "Are you sure about this? You could work it out with Stiles tomorrow."

"First of all, you don't get to talk about Stiles. Second, it was time, and that's all you need to know. Now get over here." He tucked the boy against him as he finally crawled under the blankets.

Jackson closed his eyes and inhaled the new scent of this boy. "Why do you shave down there?"

Matt laughed softly and rolled over to talk to him. "I just like it smooth."

Letting his fingers run across the smooth expanse, he nodded. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys hate me yet? Cause if you don't. I'm probably doing my job wrong. Will they make up? Will Jackson lie about the obvious second time with Matt. Can any of you guys see where this is going?<strong>

**Review my loves.**


	11. Pfft

**Hey ovaries? Can you make an account to be able to PM me? And make your user name OvaryGirl, Or Ovaries XD. I just love you!**

**Okay, I know usually I would have posted by now, but I gave myself time to regroup and read part of a DRRR fanfic. It's called "You've Got Mail," to any of those Durarara fans out there. I'm rereading it again for the third time because it makes me so happy. It's a Shizaya!**

**I feel like my last chapter was really poorly written, I think that has been because I haven't given myself a real break longer than it takes to sleep since I posted the first chapter. So I hope I am forgiven for the time lasp.**

**I found an old account of mine with a Suit Life fanfic on it, and after rereading it, I found myself wanting to choke my tenth/eleventh grade self. I think I have come a long way in three years. Not to mention the profile pic is of me with terrible terrible hair.**

**Now, to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>She smelled beautiful, just as beautiful as she looked. Lydia was still asleep when Stiles had awoken. He hadn't bothered to move, just lay there and watched her sleep. It was possible that he should feel like a creeper about it, but he didn't think too much about it. Reaching forward, he smoothed a lock of hair off her face and jumped as she stretched and yawned.<p>

He chuckled softly to himself and as she opened her eyes with a frown, Lydia asked, "What?"

Smirking, he reached for the same lock that had fallen into the same spot and tucked it behind her ear. "You are just so beautiful."

A small smile flitted across her face but she tried to hide it for some reason trying to stay serious. "Tell me something new."

Cocking his head Stiles didn't even have to think before he spoke. "I was meant to be with you."

Lydia turned her head to look at the ceiling. Stiles saw her thinking over the words in her mind. No, he had not forgotten what had happened last night, but he didn't think he would be giving Jackson a second chance. He had, for a while now, started to realize that their relationship was based around the sex they had, daily.

He wasn't going to lie to himself though, the sex was fucking great, and he loved Jackson. There were so many times, though, that Stiles had tried to bring up important matters, such as their futures together, that Jackson would just wave him off. Or, somehow worse, he would start something sexual to get Stiles to not talk about it. It was frustrating.

"Stiles." He focused back on her, not noticing that he had zoned off. Her eyes made him want to kiss her, but he held back. He should be in pain right now, like he was last night. But he was strangely calm with the events that had led to this point. There was no way to deny that if they wound up together, Jackson would hate Lydia more than ever, probably blame her for Stiles wanting her.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." He just stared at her, not really knowing how to add his own comment to hers. After a while of his silence she sighed. "You've had time to think I suppose. How are you feeling about last night?"

A lot of thinking, that's all he could do as he kept looking at those gorgeous eyes. Stiles wanted whatever came from his mouth to be in his control, instead of the usually blabbing he did.

He reached forward when she became obviously uncomfortable under his gaze. Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He pulled his lips away, but entwined their fingers and sighed.

"We've all changed in the last few months; we're all completely different people today than we were that day it started. It all feels like a million years have passed by." She nodded, agreeing. Though the confusion in her eyes showed that she was confused on where he was going with this.

"I won't be able to forgive him. Maybe if I was still the old Stiles I would have let it slide, not wanting to lose him. But that's not me anymore. I know I'll keep getting hurt by him, never being able to see him the same way; I'll never trust him again and I don't want that. What I want is something different; someone different." He held up his hand to stop her from arguing with him.

"I'm not saying let's start dating right now. After last night I do not want to rush into another relationship like I did last time, no matter how well I know you. We have known each other as friends for the longest time, even when I loved you from a distance.

"What I want is to court you." She rolled her eyes, yet smiled, at his choice of word. "I want to buy you flowers, and chocolate, and take you out on dates that are so cheesy and romantic you will be begging me to just date you already." He smiled at her laughter, basking in the noise. "Let's take it slow. Let's build up to being with each other like that. Give me a chance." He sighed. "So, what do you say?"

Lydia stared into his eyes for what seemed like years, looking for something. She started to bite at her cheek and Stiles had to forcefully hold himself back from leaning forward and claiming those sweet pink lips. Blowing out a deep breath, she sat up in bed and Stiles copied her, moving himself to be facing her.

"You have to talk to Jackson."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "That's not going to-"

Lydia cut him off with a soft play slap to his face. "Stiles, shut up. You got your chance to talk. It's my turn now." He smiled as she smirked. "I want you to settle whatever it is that is going to happen between you two now; whether it's the end or not. Even if you know you won't forgive him, I won't even give you a chance knowing you didn't try to make amends."

Stiles play-glared at her and then smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Lydia scoffed at him, throwing up her hands. "Yes, Stiles, you can court me." He leaned forward, intent on kissing her, but damn her if she didn't hold up a finger to his lips. "Woah, have you talked to Jackson yet?"

"Lydia-" he whined, playfully nipping at her finger.

She pulled her hand back, and frowned at him, but her eyes were sparkling with humor. "No kisses till you talk to him." She made a 'pfft' noise. "No kisses till, like, our seventh date."

"You-" He laughed at her and pretended to pout.

"Come on, Stiles, I'll take you home."

Stiles didn't want to face Jackson yet, but he also didn't want to sit at home by himself. He didn't want to be alone with his own thoughts.

"Wanna go get some breakfast first? I'll pay."

* * *

><p>Damned sunlight.<p>

Jackson rolled over onto an object and, looking over, found that it was Matt's hand. The boy didn't wake to that, but he rolled the other way and Jackson sat up in bed. Last night slowly came back to him, not as if he had forgotten; just slowly went over it in his mind, part by part.

He couldn't figure out if he regretted what happened last night or not. Maybe he didn't. Wouldn't he feel disgust at the boy sleeping beside him? Wouldn't he feel disgust at himself? Yes, he was disgusted in himself. No, he didn't regret doing what he did with Matt.

Surprisingly they hadn't had sex last night, but talked into the early hours about nonsense. Whenever their conversation strayed toward topics that included Stiles or the night before, Matt would push the conversation into a different direction. Jackson thanked him for it mentally.

Matt was not who he expected him to be. He wasn't pushy about anything, and when they had kissed, it was because Jackson had been the one initiating it. He rubbed his hands over his face, realizing he could imagine being with this boy. Of course, he didn't know if it would be better, let alone any different, than what he had with Stiles.

Of course, that was obviously over.

The blankets were pulled from him as Matt rolled out of bed, pulling them with him as he stood. He wrapped himself up in them and turned to smile sleepily at Jackson. "What's for breakfast?"

Jackson shook his head but got up and pulled on his boxers from last night. Matt did the same and then followed him down to the kitchen. With a pang, he realized this was exactly how that first night that he and Stiles had slept together, also not having sex, had gone about. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he started pulling out pans and food.

"Oh my lord, this is so good." He smiled at the mostly naked boy sitting beside him at the table; he had dropped the blanket off in the front room. They had each been eating between pointless conversation, making each other laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

Matt smiled over at him. "You know, you were not what I was expecting."

Frowning, Jackson took a drink of milk, and then sat back in his chair. "What did you expect?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. To be forced to walk all the way home. To be kicked out the front door as soon as we woke up."

Jackson looked at him, incredulous. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I was just letting my fears get to me."

"Fears?" Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

Matt scoffed. "Yes, fears." He said it as if it was obvious. "Like, finally being able to be with my crush and then have him slam the theoretical door in my face."

So damn adorable, Jackson thought as he leaned forward and claimed his mouth. He slipped his tongue between those full lips and guided his tongue back into his own mouth so he could suck softly on it. Setting his tongue free, he nipped at his bottom lip and then pulled back.

Flushed and slightly blushing, Matt smiled as he continued eating. Jackson laughed out loud. That earned him a confused look. "What?"

Still laughing, Jackson shrugged. "I just have no clue how you can act so innocent right now, seem so clueless about anything sexual, when last night it didn't even phase you when I barely let you prepare yourself. You're obviously used to it."

Oh the red that covered his face was so cute. He stammered, trying to find words to say. "I was a virgin." The blush deepened, as if that was possible, when he admitted it.

Jackson scoffed. "You're lying."

Matt turned away from him and mumbled something. He sighed as Jackson asked him to repeat what he had just said. He turned and closed his eyes, as if not wanting to see his reaction to whatever he was going to say.

"I kind of use toys."

Jackson frowned at first and cocked his head, and then raised his eyebrows, amused. "Like dildos?"

Matt sighed and moved his plate aside, then put his forehead down on the table. "Yes, Jackson, like dildos."

He had started to imagine the skinny boy fucking himself with one and grew hard. Jackson reached out and smoothed a hand up his thigh. "I'd love to see that."

Laughing as Matt looked up fast; he leaned in to kiss him softly and then pulled away. The smaller boy let a small hopeful smile replace the pout, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He looked up as he heard the front door open. Jackson frowned; why were his parents home a day early? But he stood real fast as the figure paused in the door way. "Hey."

Stiles smiled sadly, "Hey, can we talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my lord! Even I was a bit surprised when Stiles showed up. When I write I kind of zone out and then I read what I wrote and sometimes I feel like someone else wrote it.<strong>

**So….. NO! I am nowhere close to ending this fic. I hope none of you hate me for these last couple of chapters. But it's like any truly great love affair. Tragic.**

**PS Anyone know where I quoted that from? If you get it right, and you're a member since those are the only people able to PM, I'll possibly, maybe, give you a small chance at controlling Matt's fate.**

**I have two endings in my mind.**

**He dies.**

**He lives.**


	12. Numb

**Yeah, I know it's really really short, but I felt this chapter was an okay one to be a one scene thing. I know it might seem bad, but I hope you all cry. I won't feel like a good writer if you don't.**

* * *

><p>Shocked wasn't the right word to use. Numb. Yeah, that worked out better.<p>

Stiles looked at the boy who had ruined his relationship, but couldn't bring himself to hate him. Hell, he could barely bring himself to feel anything towards either of the people staring at him uncomfortably. The emotions flittering over Jackson's face didn't even phase him.

He's gorgeous, he thought, unabashedly looking the boy, who sat beside Jackson pretty much naked, over. There was something familiar about him. Probably went to school with them. It wouldn't be a surprise, Stiles and his friends all had gone through so much that they didn't really stray from their group.

The boy stood awkwardly, hands at his side. He glanced between Jackson and Stiles and then turned to Jackson. "I'm going to go." Jackson looked sadly at him.

Before he could speak, Stiles sighed. "Don't leave because of me. I just need a little bit of time to talk to him." He almost laughed at the look in the boy's eyes. Was he scared of Stiles? Was he afraid he would take Jackson back from him? That train had done left the station; it didn't even make a stop.

"Okay. I guess I'll just, I'll go sit in, I'm gonna go shower." He turned and pretty much ran up the stairs, leaving behind the mess that was Jackson and Stiles.

There was silence for a few moments. Stiles looked Jackson over, trying to feel hate. How could he though? How could he, when, right now he had a beautiful girl waiting for him call. He had a wonderful girl he knew he would be happy with, even if they weren't officially dating yet.

Stiles was the first to speak. "He's cute."

Jackson scoffed. "That's what you start with? Really? You stand there stone faced, while I'm sitting here freaking the fuck out because I'm okay with hurting you. I fucking love you, and yet I can't bring myself to feel sorry for what I did last night." He threw an arm up in the direction that the boy had went. "Fuck, Stiles, he's in my shower, right now. Are you not angry at all?"

Stiles was taken aback at the blow up, even more so by the confession. But, then again, wasn't he feeling the same way. He wasn't upset that he had cheated on him. Was it because it let him be with someone he felt he was meant for, and vice versa? Who knew why.

"Did you fuck Lydia?" Jackson asked him with a serious look when he didn't reply. If he clenched his jaw anymore he would probably break teeth.

Stiles looked at him with a look of incredulity, but felt pity. Finally, an emotion. He leaned back against the door frame and sighed. "And if I did?"

Jackson wrapped his hands around the top of the chair in front of him, squeezing so tightly that the skin was pulled taunt and white. He ground his teeth for a moment and glared at Stiles. Said boy just looked at him, waiting for his response, still feeling nothing but pity for his ex.

"I can't fucking believe you." Jackson said turning away.

That's when the tide broke and Stiles felt every emotion that had escaped him for a short time. Incredulity; how could he be mad that he had possibly done something that he had obviously done also? Fury; how dare he think he could judge without owning up to his own actions at the same time? Pain; did he not think of what he did to Stiles when he was accusing him? Did he not think of the mental and physical hurt he had caused?

It was Stiles turn to blow up. "Are you fucking serious? You seriously think you can sit there and judge me for possibly having sex with someone I at least know? That guy is in your fucking shower, Jackson."

"His name is Matt." He said softly, sadly.

Stiles glared at him. "You need to shut the fuck up." He forced the words out through clenched teeth.

Jackson turned his face away, apparently not being able to look at him anymore. Good. "Maybe I did fuck her, but I don't care, it wouldn't have been just sex to me." Stiles thought he would feel glad to see a tear fall from his eye, hurt leaking through his forced emotionless armor, but he was surprised when he had to stop himself from going to comfort him.

"That stranger is in your shower right now. That stranger had shared a bed with you. Did things that he had no right to do in the bed we have shared for months."

"Stiles we didn't-"Jackson stopped mid-sentence, stopped by his angry look.

"I got comfort from a very good friend. Guess what Jackson? We did not have sex. What? Surprised that I'm not a whore?" Another tear. Stiles felt his own eyes start to spill the tears he hadn't known he was holding back. "I got emotional comfort, while you went for the physical."

Jackson came around the table and started for Stiles. He was unsure what he was going to do, his face was blank. But he did not expect to be wrapped in his strong arms, breathing in his familiar scent. He tried to fight against him, telling him to let go, beating his fists against his chest. He didn't let go, only held on tighter. Stiles hated himself for falling against him and letting go, letting the tears come freely, not holding back.

"Stiles, I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I don't know why I-. I don't want to lose you." Jackson stammered over the words as they rushed out.

He felt Jackson's tears on his own neck as he squeezed Stiles to him. This was not safe, he wanted nothing more than to agree to forget everything that had happened and take him back. He needed to break away, but all he could do was fist Jackson's shirt and hold on to him as the emotions threatened to break him. He almost laughed. How could he be sorry when earlier he had admitted to not caring that he had cheated? How could he not want to lose him, but still have let the boy, Matt, stay?

Jackson must have noticed he had stopped crying and pulled back. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Jackson: searching for some kind of forgiveness. Stiles: realizing it was over, and time to go." Stiles saddened as he saw that look in his eyes, that look that went along well with him leaning forward to claim his mouth, but was brought up short by Stiles' words.

"Please don't kiss me, Jackson." He pulled away, and rushed out of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to admit to crying? Did someone cry? Even if you don't usually review for whatever reason I want to know. You can admit to it being sad but not enough to make you cry. I'm that way. I mean the last time I cried at something sad, was after the 20th time watching th episode "The Doctor's Wife" of Doctor Who, when the tardis says "Hello Doctor, it's so nice to meet you." Or some shit like that. I cried, cause I'm stupid sentimental when it comes to Doctor Who.<strong>

**Review, Loves.**


End file.
